


It's Complicated

by Pyro7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 42,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyro7/pseuds/Pyro7
Summary: You joined the Survey Corps planning on protecting humanity from the horrible titans. You end up falling for your Corporal and struggle to control your confusing feelings. Can't get any worse, right? Wrong! After someone from your past comes back into your life things get a lot more complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (y/n)= your name
> 
> (y/l/n)= your last name
> 
> (e/c)= eye color
> 
> (h/c)= hair color
> 
> (h/n)= horse name
> 
> (b/n)= book name

You had finally made it. It was the day you finished training and got to decide which division you would join. You finished second in your class and were eligible to join the Military Police, but you already knew you would join the Survey Corps. There was no way you could just sit back and let other people fight those monsters who took everything away from you.

“(y/n)!” your best friend Sasha called out, “Are you ready?"

“You know I am,” you smiled at her. As you and Sasha started walking towards the biggest decision in your lives you were joined by Jean and Marco.

“That Jaeger kid is really getting on my nerves,” complained Jean. It had been the four of you ever since you were kids. You all grew up in the same district and joined the Training Corps together.

“Well maybe if you would stop being a total ass with a huge ego, he wouldn’t embarrass you so much,” you giggled. Marco and Sasha joined your giggling.

“Ha ha, very funny. You guys are so mature,” he said with a smirk. “Why do I hang out with you guys?”

“Because were the only ones here who can stand you,” Marco said still smiling.

“Guys look its Commander Erwin!” Sasha said bringing your attention to the front of the torch lit room. “And isn’t that Corporal Levi,” she continued, pointing to the smaller dark haired man. He had a stone cold glare and his arms were crossed over his chest. As the new cadets were getting into their lines he looked them all over as if he could read their weaknesses. It gave you chills.

The four of you stood with your classmates at attention to listen to Commander Erwin’s speech. His final words were, “Anyone who wishes to join another branch is dismissed.” _Does he not realize what he’s doing? Why would he scare the cadets he so desperately needs? _As predicted, more than half of the new cadets left.__

As they were leaving you could hear Sasha’s stuttered breathing and turned to see her scrunched face processing this new information. She finally whispered, “Are we doing the right thing?” How were you supposed to answer that?

After a small pause you answered, “There is no ‘right thing’. Just make sure that you won't look back and regret your choice. And remember, I’ll still be your best friend no matter what you decide.” With that Sasha raised her face to look at you and gave you a small smile and nod.

Commander Erwin came back out after all of the discouraged cadets left and said to the few remaining, “I hereby welcome all of you to the Survey Corps!” _Some welcome._

The next day everyone was assigned a horse. Yours was tall and had a smooth black coat with a white patch over one eye. The horse’s mane was black with a few white streaks.

“You’re beautiful,” you whispered stroking his snout. “I think I’ll call you, (h/n).”

You didn't noticed Jean sneak up behind you, “Nice horse.”

“Gahh!” you stuttered as you turned around. “Jean, don’t do that,” you whined, playfully punching his arm.

He laughed, “Sorry.” More seriously he continued, “But, you know you shouldn’t get attached to it.”

“I’m not,” you countered.

He raised one eyebrow not looking convinced, “You named it.”

“I w-well…whatever,” you huffed, defeated. You crossed your arms and looked away.

You felt a hand pat your head messing up your (h/c) hair. “Dummy,” Jean whispered. You glanced up to see a small smile reach his lips.

“Alright cadets,” started a senior officer, causing us to stand at attention, “you’re going to ride your horses through the obstacle course. This will help you get used to your horse and vice versa. This isn’t a race or test but know we will be watching.”  _Jeez, no pressure._

While trying to mount your horse, you realized just how big he was. Finally, you were able to climb up onto the black stallion. “Alright,” you whispered under your breath, “just like training.” Everyone lined up in front of the start of the course. A gun was shot and everyone was off. Everyone except for you and (h/n). “Huh?” you said, “come on. Hyah!” you tried. Nothing. “Seriously, on the first day?” you felt the stares of your superiors on you.

“What the hell are you waiting for cadet? An invitation?” a deep voice shouted at you. You turned and saw Corporal Levi glaring at you.

“Corporal Levi, no, it’s my horse he won’t budge. I don’t know why he won’t go-” suddenly your horse sped off into the course, leaving your Corporal in the distance. “Whoa!” you gasped. “Well it’s about damn time,” you said annoyed that you were far behind your classmates. They said it wasn’t a race but everyone knew it basically was. You tried making up for lost time by speeding through the obstacles so fast your bum wasn’t even sitting on (h/n) anymore.

Your (h/c) hair whipped in the air. You felt so free speeding through the forest of obstacles. Hearing the thundering boom of other horses brought you back to the task at hand. You were surprised at how swiftly (h/n) zig zagged around the other horses, considering his size. You could see small silhouettes of some of the senior officers as you were nearing the end of the course.

There was something near a bush you were racing towards. You couldn’t tell what it was but apparently your horse could. (h/n) suddenly threw you off him as he neighed and raced away from the course. You landed hard on the grass floor. As you tried to stand you felt a splitting pain in your ankle.

“Ahh!” you winced in pain falling back to the floor. You looked up in time to see another horse racing towards your face.

As you braced for the impact you suddenly felt yourself flying. You opened your eyes and saw Corporal Levi. He had scooped you up bridal style and carried you to the end of the course. As he set you down to stand on your own, you instinctively grabbed his shoulder to balance yourself, surprising yourself and him.

“Sorry,” you said as you realized what you were doing. But as you let go you hopped a little on your good foot until you were steadied again by his hand grabbing your waist. He pulled you closer so that your sides were touching.

“Your ankle is probably sprained. You need to go to the infirmary," Levi said. As you looked up at him, you realized how close the two of you were and immediately looked away feeling heat in your cheeks. “What the hell were you doing out there?” he asked as he started walking you back to base.

“I-I think my horse was startled by something,” you answered trying not to show how shocked you were feeling from everything that just happened. Your heart was beating so fast you were sure he could hear it. “It looked like a snake that came out of a bush. 

“Tch,” he glared. This was not the first impression you wanted to make on your Corporal. Now, he’ll think you’re a helpless kid who isn’t fit for the Survey Corps. You had to prove to him that you belonged here.

But for now, you needed to fill this annoyingly loud silence. “Sorry for troubling you,” you said.

“Yeah, well you’re really gonna be sorry when, instead of having free time, you’ll be on cleaning duty for the next month,” Levi huffed back. _Umm WHAT!!_

“Excuse me, sir?” you asked.

“You heard me, brat.” You knew the Corporal was strict but was he seriously going to punish you for getting hurt?

“Sir, with all due respect I don’t think getting hurt warrants a punishment.”

“You’re not being punished because you got hurt, idiot. You’re being punished because you decided to take your time starting the course, you obviously can’t control your horse, and even after you were told it wasn’t a race you cut off other cadets which could’ve caused a bigger accident. Getting people other than your sorry ass, hurt.”

You were so angry at the dumb reason for your punishment that you blurted out the first thing that came to you. “That’s bullshit and you know it!” His expression changed a little as if he was surprised anyone actually talked back to him. “Sorry I’m not a pro at this! It’s the first fricking day! Can’t you cut me some slack?!” you shouted. Noticing you had reached the door to the infirmary, you tore away from his grip, tripped forward and grabbed the door. As you started opening the door Levi slammed it shut looking you straight into your (e/c) eyes with his icy grey ones.

“Cleaning duty. One month. Be there.” He left you at the door and started walking back to the other able bodied cadets.

“Ugh…asshole,” you snarled at his receding figure. You limped into the infirmary and got checked out by the nurse.

Later that evening when they finally let you go after some convincing and fake smiles while walking to show you were fine you went back to your quarters. While your ankle still ached you couldn’t bear to sit in that quiet bed any longer. You fixed your (h/c) hair and washed your face. You decided to skip dinner since you had no apatite and went to go start your cleaning duty.

When you finally got to Levi’s office you were surprised to find him there, considering no one else had been in their offices. With no intention other to complete your punishment you walked in and started cleaning. As you were dusting the bottom level of his bookshelf you felt his eyes on you. You turned and locked eyes with his.

“Am I doing something wrong, Corporal?” you asked monotone.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the infirmary?” he asked.

“My ankle is fine,” you responded as you stood up. When you accidentally put too much weight on your bad ankle you unintentionally winced a little. You turned back towards the shelf so he didn’t see the pain on your face.

After a small pause he said, “You missed a spot on the third shelf.” He looked back towards the papers he was working on. You found the speck of dust he was referring to then continued to the window. You looked out to the open fields then to the forest remembering how free you felt riding (h/n) over the obstacles. _(h/n)._ You had no idea where your horse had run off or if he was ok. You decided that after finishing your duties you would go find (h/n).

“Your punishment isn’t to look out a window, it’s to clean it,” he said, bringing you back from your thoughts. Without missing a beat you started cleaning the window holding your tongue. You’d like to tell Mr. Know-it-all how you know exactly what your damn punishment is and how his office is already so clean that you could eat off the damn floor and he’s just an uptight clean freak. Even his clothes are spotless. You glance over at him working at his desk and notice how his hair slightly covers his eyes as he’s writing.  

 ___________He looks kinda cool.___________ You then turn your face back towards the window as you feel your cheeks turning red. _Where the hell did that come from?_

“Since you’re going to be coming here for the next month, I guess I should know your name,” he said not looking up from his work. You paused for a little too long. “Do you not know your own name, brat?”

Snapping out of it you quickly answered, “(y/l/n). (y/n) (y/l/n).”


	2. Chapter 2

Levi’s P.O.V

 

Levi couldn’t seem to finish his paperwork while (y/n) was cleaning his office. After she had left he felt the obnoxious silence of his office distract him even more. Since he wasn't getting any work done any way he got up from his desk and looked out his window. _What were those (e/c) eyes of hers so interested in out there anyway? _Suddenly a shadowed figure walked suspiciously under his window heading towards the horse stalls. Thinking it could be an intruder, Levi grabbed his jacket and ran out to follow the stranger. Once he reached the door of the facility he cracked it open just enough to see the stranger inside looking at each horse as if they were looking for something.__  

All of a sudden the stranger gasped and said, “(h/n)!”

_(h/n)?_

“Aww I thought I lost you buddy,” said the stranger as they hugged the horse’s neck. The only thing illuminating the room was a small lamp the stranger had set on the floor near the stall. But Levi didn’t need to see the stranger to recognize that voice. She'd been yelling at him after he gave her cleaning duty. _(y/n). _Levi remembered how it took him almost an entire hour to find that damn horse. Seeing (y/n) so happy to see her horse made it a little more worth his efforts.__

“Tch,” Levi spat a little too loud.

“Is someone there?” (y/n) called out into the darkness. _Shit, shit, shit, shit! _Levi started backing away from the door. “Hello?” she took a few steps towards the door. Her horse’s neigh stopped her from going any further and she went back to pet it. Levi let out a sigh realizing he was holding his breath.__

“Hey there (h/n),” she said petting the front of the horse’s face, “do you remember me? I’m the one you threw off your back this morning.” She said giggling. Levi's eyes couldn't help but soften at her laugh. “It’s ok I know you were just scared. I was too.”

 _Is she having a conversation with the horse?_ Levi’s eyes quickly hardened at that thought, knowing exactly where this kind of relationship has led others.

“Oh, I know,” she said looking up at the horse, “lets practice right now.” She opened the stall leading the black stallion out towards her. “It’s a little dark but the lights from the base should be enough to see in front of us. Plus I have this lamp.” As (y/n) led her horse out the door Levi hid behind the side of the stalls. (y/n) then put her foot into the strap to mount her horse but as she shifted she fell back to the floor with a thud. “Shit,” she winced with pain grabbing her ankle, “ugh I forgot about that.”

 _I knew I saw that brat wincing earlier._ Walking around to the other side she then mounted her horse with her good foot.  
“Alright (h/n), let’s take it nice and slow” she said as she motioned for the horse to start walking. And just like that morning the horse wouldn’t budge. “Seriously, (h/n) not again. Why won’t you move?” She paused a moment. “Hyah!” Nothing. “Mush!” Nothing. “Ugh, come on go-ooo!” Finally, the horse sped off and fast. (y/n) couldn’t go too far from the base and its light so she took her horse in long ovals instead, slowing down to (y/n)’s comfortable pace. Not wanting to risk getting caught Levi stayed where he was and watched (y/n) practice from a distance.

“Yeah that’s it (h/n),” she said as the horse followed her commands. There was a loud and abrupt scream followed by laughing, but it was enough to spook the horse. He started neighing and jumping on its hind legs. “Whoa boy,” said (y/n) cautiously but it wasn’t working. The horse was freaking out and Levi was just about to run out there and stop this horse from hurting (y/n) again when all of a sudden she started singing a lullaby. Levi swore he never heard a more soothing, sweet voice in his life. The horse calmed down hearing her siren like song. She continued practicing for a little while longer then led her horse back to his stall. As she was saying her goodbye, Levi went back to his office before (y/n) left the stalls. When he got back to his office he couldn't remember why he decided to watch her the entire time.

 

Your P.O.V

 

As the weeks passed you and (h/n) became more in sync. You now knew what he responds to and it made the two of you a force to be reckoned with. Today’s practice started with hand to hand combat. You paired up with Sasha but everyone knows hand to hand isn’t taken seriously so the two of you didn’t really do much except playfully attack each other once in a while. Most of the time the two of you were laughing at how dumb Jean and Marco looked pretending to take the exercise seriously. Occasionally, you would notice Captain Levi glancing over at you. His stoic eyes would make you nervous as they brushed over you.  _It's probably just my imagination._

You were brought back to reality when Marco and Jean came over and Marco said, “Hey, Reiner just came over and said he and a bunch of other cadets were going down to the bar after dinner to celebrate before we go on our mission tomorrow. Do you guys wanna go?”

“Like you had to ask,” said Sasha nudging me, “Right (y/n)?”

Remembering your cleaning duties you said, “Actually, I’m still on cleaning duty.”

“Seriously?” chimed in, Jean, “How long is that asshole going to keep you hostage, cleaning up his messes?” You noticed his tone was slightly more aggressive than usual.

“He’s not keeping me hostage,” you smiled, “And I only have like a week left.”

“Good, cause I miss you during our free time,” Sasha said squeezing you with her bear hug.

“Why don’t you just come after prison duty,” Marco suggested.

“I don’t know it’s usually really late by the time I finish everything,” you said.

“Aww come on (y/n) please,” whined Sasha. Marco and Jean joined her pleading.

“Alright, alright, I guess if I clean really fast and then rush over there, I could get there fashionably late,” you said with a smirk. They all said some form of ‘yay’ and you all started walking towards the senior officer who was telling everyone what the next exercise was.

After dinner, you went back to your quarters to change into your mini skirt and you wore a tank top with your ripped jean jacket over it. You decided to put your hair down for the night and after debating it, you ended up putting a little makeup on too. It seemed like years before you finally made it to your last room, Captain Levi’s office. When you walked in Captain Levi was working on his paperwork like usual.

“You’re early,” he said not looking up.

“Yeah, just really motivated today,” you smiled, remembering your plans for the evening. As you started your usual routine you felt excited to finally go into the town after a long while.

“Oh and don-” your heard him start.

After he didn’t continue you turned to face him, “Yes?” He was looking up and down your figure as if you were puzzle he was trying to solve. You felt your ears burn as you watched his stoic eyes trace the curves of your body.

“What’s that?” he asked pointing to your lips. You touched your bottom lip with one finger and felt the moist color.

“Oh, it’s my lipstick,” you said smiling. You figured he probably doesn’t see this kind of stuff considering his line of work. . .and well him.

“Have plans?” he said, looking back at his work. For some weird reason you didn’t want his eyes to leave you. You wanted his full attention.

“Yeah, some of the cadets and senior officers are going to the bar in town to have a drink before you guys leave on your mission tomorrow.”

He paused then said, “You look ridiculous. Who dressed you?”

_Why is he being rude? _Trying to lighten the mood you said, “You should join us Captain, it’ll be fun.”__

“Hard pass,” he scoffed.

“Of course,” you said. Sarcastically you continued, “God forbid ‘humanity’s strongest’ to be seen actually socializing. Nope Captain clean freak mustn’t ruin his reputation of being a total buzz kill.” You only half meant what you were saying.

“You should leave,” he said. You looked over at his glaring eyes realizing he had stood up.

“Sir, I was just joking-”

“Get out (y/l/n),” he said locking eyes with you.

Feeling a horrible sense of guilt and anger run over you, you simply said, “Fine,” and marched out of his office. You felt relieved your next destination already had alcohol on the menu because you needed it, a lot of it.

When you walked through the door a rush of alcohol and hot air hit you. You spotted Sasha laughing over something Marco just said and Jean talking to some of the other guys. You walked over and said hi to Sasha and Marco then kept walking towards Jean. As you got closer you could her him saying, “come on guys it’ll be fun.”

“What will?” you asked standing on your tippy toes and leaning both your hands on Jean’s shoulder.

“Hey, you made it,” he smiled.

“Somebody had to bring the party.” You both giggled.

“I’m trying to convince these guys to have a drink off with me,” he said explaining the situation.

“I’m convinced,” you said still feeling frustrated, “let’s go.” You linked your arm with his and brought him over to the counter to get your shots. You both grabbed as many as you could carry back to the table and sat across from Jean. “You ladies sure you don’t wanna join us?” you asked the two boys.

“Pass them over,” said the first.

“What the hell,” the second gave in. After the four of you had taken a few shots, Sasha and Marco joined you. Eventually, the two boys and Marco quit and you had lost count of how many shots you’d drank.

“Ugh, I’m done,” Sasha raised her hands in defeat.

“Lame,” you teased, nudging her with your shoulder.

“Guess that leaves me and you,” Jean stated with a drunken smile.

“Guess so,” you said returning the same smile. Once Jean counted down from three, you both gulped down another shot.

“Your lookin’ a little red there (y/n), you give up yet?” Jean taunted.

“No way,” you answered, “I could do this aaall night.” Seeing a familiar stoic face walking towards your table, you suddenly didn’t feel like drinking anymore. What was he doing here?. “Actually Jean, I don’t feel so good. You win.” With that you got up, taking another shot with you, and walked towards the door. You could hear Jean’s victory ‘woo whoos’ in the background of all the other noise. You had planned on drinking that last shot, but seeing the Captain follow you sparked an idea. You decided to spill the shot on the door handle. His reaction will be priceless. After the door shut behind you, you quickly walked behind a tree to wait. 

Just as you suspected, he was the next person to open the door. He immediately put on a disgusted look as he felt the substance sticking to his hands. You held out a napkin to his face as you laughed.

He accepted the napkin then said, “I’m guessing this was your doing.”

You smiled as you replied, “Yup.” You put your hands in your pockets feeling the cool breeze of the night. Distracted by your vision getting increasingly blurred, you hadn’t noticed that Levi put his arm around your shoulders to steady your walking.

“I wanted to apologize for earlier,” was the last thing you heard him say that night.


	3. Chapter 3

You hurriedly threw your uniform on remembering today your friends were leaving for their mission. You would be going too if you weren’t still on probation (AKA cleaning duty). As you stood at attention, the soldiers moved out. You waved and smiled at your three best friends as they waved to you. You felt proud that you and your friends had come so far together. Eventually, the Levi squad rode passed but when you smiled at Levi he wouldn’t even make eye contact with you. When he was out of sight, you felt a pain in the pit of your stomach. For the rest of the day all you could think about was how he wouldn’t look at you.

_What did I do? Was it something I said?_ You remembered how you got pretty drunk last night and suddenly started imagining so many bad scenarios. _What if I made fun of him again and took it too far? Or what if I threw up on him?_ Considering the amount of alcohol in your system you very well could have. Then a totally different fear came over you. _What if I kissed him?_ The two of you were alone from what you could remember and you’re pretty sure he carried you to bed. That’s a whole lot more touching than the two of you have ever done. _Shit. What if I kissed him or did some other stupid thing and now he's even angrier with me? Great, that's just great._

Having nothing to do, you decided to ride (h/n) for a while. Without really remembering how you got there, you found yourself in the forest and it felt like it was just you in this beautiful forest, in this peaceful moment, with all your problems and worries far from you. You took a deep breath in closing your eyes feeling the sun on your face and the wind in your hair, and then let it out with a smile. The serenity was suddenly interrupted when you heard loud stomps getting closer.

_It couldn’t be a-_ But you couldn’t finish your thought because the sight of a titan caught you completely off guard. (h/n) was also scared out of his mind, he neighed, kicking up his hind legs and speeding you off in the direction opposite of the oncoming titan. _How? A titan inside the walls? There’s no way_. But apparently, there was a way. You realized that you were headed away from the base and the titan was following. You knew you couldn’t outrun it forever. You had to fight. _You’re (y/n) fricking (y/l/n),_  you reminded yourself. _Second in your class. You can totally kick this titan’s ass_. You quickly turned your horse to get behind the titan. You used your 3DM gear to fly up to its nape. In one fell swoop you cut out the beast’s nape and it immediately dropped to the ground.

“Yeah, Woohoo!” you cheered pumping your fists into the air, “I just took down my first fricking titan!” Feeling proud, you found your horse and rushed back to base. You had to inform the commander of the titan. But nothing could’ve prepared you for what you saw next. Your comrades were trying to take down two titans. There were fallen soldiers that you had to maneuver around and after seeing their bloody faces you were no longer scared. You were full of rage. _I'll kill them all._ You didn’t even think about you did next. You were on autopilot. As you came up on the first titan you stood on (h/n), jumped and used your ODM to fly up to the titan’s nape. You spun with your swords like you had done so many times in practice and sliced its nape out. As the first fell you jumped to second. You were breathing hard. You felt adrenaline pumping through your veins and felt like you could take on anything.

When you noticed everyone else starring at you, you quickly calmed down your breathing and asked, “Are you guys ok?”

One of the younger cadets answered, “Yeah,” he paused, “you saved us.” You knew that these were the newer recruits and that they didn’t have that much experience but neither did you.

“Oh, it was nothing,” you said gabbing (h/n) by the reins and walking him towards the others. You couldn’t help but feel like you failed. If you had been here instead of having fun in the forest then maybe some of these cadets wouldn’t have needlessly died.

“Are you sure you’re ok,” asked one of the others pointing to your blood stained clothes. You looked down seeing the red covering your body.

“Oh yeah,” you giggled, “it’s not mine.” This helped ease the tension in the air and cause a few giggles. You helped wrap the fallen then put (h/n) in his stall. The only thing on your mind at that moment was the Commander. You didn’t even bother changing your clothes, you just speed walked to his office. When you got there you took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Enter,” a voice called. You walked in and saluted to the blonde man sitting at his desk.

“Sir, there has been an attack inside the walls.”

“What?”

“There were four titans near the base and one in the forest.” You looked down, "some cadets have already fallen.”

He sighed and clenched his fists before saying, “I presume they've been taken care of.” He gestured to your uniform.

“Yes sir, but there could be more.”

“There are, I just didn't think they could've gotten here so fast." You looked at him dumbfounded. He didn’t let your confusion faze him, he continued, “I’ve come up with a plan to stop more titans from coming in. It’s going to be a little tricky considering how understaffed we are but we’ll have to manage.”

“But, sir, we don’t even know where they’re coming from.”

“We got a message from the military police that there’s a hole in wall Maria. It’s small enough so titans bigger than 15 meters can’t get in, but a lot of smaller ones have been getting in.”

“Sir, with all due respect, we need to get there and fast. Just tell me what to do so we’re not burying more bodies than we are saving.” You didn’t mean to sound annoyed but it was true. The longer you waited the more people died.

"My thoughts exactly. Gather as many cadets as you can. Take five with you and head straight for the city.”

This guy was full of surprises. “My own team? Sir, are you sure I’m really-”

He put up his hand, “You have people to save, remember?” With that, you nodded at your commander, saluted, and ran to gather your team. He was right; there was no time to question your ability to lead a team, you just had to get it done. You led your team to the battle after giving them the best, shortest pep talk you could muster.

“Look, I’m not gonna lie, this is going to be tough. Considering how few cadets are left we might as well be these people’s last line of defense. The plan is to take down as many of these titans as possible. We don’t want any unnecessary deaths so watch your backs and protect the citizens. And remember who you are. All that training we went through was to prepare you for this moment. Don’t let yourselves down. And more importantly, don’t disappoint me.” You ended sharing a smile with your small team.

As you neared the city you could see the destruction going for miles. You split into two groups. Two cadets went with you and the rest in the opposite direction. The first titan your group came up against already had a woman in its hand.

“NO, PLEASE SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!!!!” she screamed. The cadet on your right jumped up and distracted the titan so that it’d drop the woman. The cadet on your left then sped up to catch the woman while you swung up to cut out the titan’s nape. After a few more similar encounters your group found a titan a little bit different than the others. This one wasn’t eating people; it looked as if it was looking for something. Nonetheless, your group went after it. When its eyes laid on you it started only going after you. It had grabbed you in its tight grip. You were sure you were dead, but then you saw the two cadets who were with you go after its nape. One tried to distract the beast but was mercilessly crushed in its palm then stomped on by its giant foot. The other was thrown to the ground then eaten after the soldier bravely kept fighting.

While you weren’t the one who killed them, you felt that you might as well have been. As far as you were concerned their blood was on your hands. Your blood suddenly pumping with rage you cut your way out of the titan’s hold. You swung to a rooftop then ran at top speed at the beast’s nape, spinning and cutting it out. You were rampaging against any titan you saw till you made your way to the hole in wall Maria. Commander Erwin was already there with his larger team as well as two members from your own. By the looks on their faces, you knew that they had watched the third die.

  
The soldiers were trying to pull a large boulder into the hole but there were too many titans and not enough soldiers. _They'll never be able to seal that hole with all those titans._ Knowing immediately what to do, you ran across the remaining rooftops and jumped using your 3DM gear to pull you up and over the wall. On the other side, you took titans down one after another. Suddenly, you were smacked down by one of the titans when you weren't paying attention.

“Ugh” you groaned hitting the ground. The shoulder you landed on stung and was starting to bleed but you couldn’t let that stop you from completing your mission. You got up and finished off the remaining titans. By the time you swung back over the wall, the team had almost finished cementing the boulder in. You were relieved the mission was completed. You walked over to the two cadets from your team and tried to comfort them after you all shared what had happened to the three others who had fallen. You offered a sad smile and ended your chat when you noticed Commander Erwin walking over to you. You turned to him waiting for him to give you more orders.

To your surprise, he asked, “Cadet, were you given orders by a superior officer to take down the titans behind the wall?” There was a mix of anger and concern in his voice.

“N-no sir, I just thought-”

“You went over without permission or a team. You could’ve been killed.”

Now you were angry, “I knew I could handle it.”

“The whole reason of having a team is so you don’t have to handle it alone. I guess I was wrong to put a kid in charge of soldiers.” He started walking away. _I'm not a kid._ You clenched your fists.

You knew you should just keep your mouth shut but you couldn’t help yourself, “I don’t risk more lives than necessary!” you shouted. The commander stopped and walked the few steps he had taken back towards you. At this point, more than a few other soldiers were watching.

He came up to you and sternly said, “You better watch your tone, cadet. As long as I am commander you will respect me and my methods.” He paused glancing at the attentive cadets around us. “Start walking back to base, you’re no longer needed here.” You opened your mouth to argue his decision but he turned away and started giving orders to others before you had the chance. It was probably better you didn’t continue, considering the glare the commander was giving you. You found (h/n) and rode back to base as fast as he could carry you.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi’s P.O.V

 

Everyone had regrouped and was now taking a break. Levi had walked towards a tall tree to lean against. It had already been a few hours but he still couldn’t get (y/n) off his mind. He felt guilty after he hadn’t even looked at her when she smiled at him. Then, Erwin’s words from that morning, rung in Levi’s ears, “We live in a world where love hurts us more than hatred.” They had been talking about who would tell the families of the fallen cadets after this mission. Even though they hadn’t lost anybody yet, it was an expectation to lose a few each outing.

 _I wonder what (y/n) is doing right now._ Levi thought, then immediately was upset at himself for caring about a stupid cadet. He knew relationships never lasted in their line of work. His train of thought was interrupted when a very loud Hange came running at him.

“Hey, Levi!” she smiled.

“What is it shitty glasses?” Levi glared.

“Just wondering what you’re doing here all alone,” she said still smiling.

“Staying away from you,” he started walking back towards his horse. “Let’s go were moving out.”

“Yes, sir,” she then went back to inform the other soldiers. As Levi rode his horse to the front of the battalion he overheard a conversation that caught his attention.

“That sounds like something (y/n) would say,” Sasha laughed.

“Yeah, if she were here. She should be out here with us. She’s a better soldier than anyone else here,” said Jean annoyed.

“You know she’s still on probation, Jean,” said Marco.

“Yeah, because of Mr. ‘High and Mighty,’” Jean answered. “Seriously, doesn’t the guy know how valuable she is on the field?”

“Jean,” Sasha warned, pointing with her thumb in Levi’s direction. The two men simply exchanged a glare then Levi kept moving to the front. _Of course I know how valuable she is on the field. I’ve seen her flawless form during training and the way she practices by herself after her cleaning duties. She’s a better soldier than most her superior officers._  For the rest of the way back Levi tried as hard as he could not to think about (y/n). Not surprisingly, he failed, miserably.

Finally, the battalion had made it back to wall Maria. Everyone gasped at the sight of the boulder cemented into the wall. Then cadets started pointing to something against the wall. It abruptly fell and as Levi got closer he could see it was a man. He was trying to climb the wall.

“What do you think you’re doing out here?” Levi asked demandingly.

The man turned around surprised to see other people then answered, “Ah, Captain Levi, could you help me get back inside? I’ve been trying to climb this wall for hours.” It was evident he was telling the truth. The older man had bruises and scuff marks all over him.

“How did you end up over here, Mr.-”

“Oh, call me Ethan,” the man said, “I ended up over here during the fight.”

“What fight?” Levi asked getting impatient.

“Oh, you didn’t know? After this hole was made,” he pointed to the wall, “the Survey Corps came out to get rid of all the titans and plug the hole.”

“That still doesn’t explain why you’re on the wrong side of the wall.”

“Well, while most of the soldiers were pulling the boulder into place, one cadet with beautiful (h/c) hair, swung over to this side to stop the oncoming titans from getting in the way. She took out like fifteen of them!” Levi figured this guy was probably delusional. There's no way a soldier would fight titans outside the walls alone. “She just looked so amazing I couldn’t miss it.” The man smiled. Not wanting to waste any more time, Levi ordered the man to jump in the cart that was being pulled and to stay quiet.

When they arrived in the city Levi said to Ethan, “This is your stop.”

“Wha- no I have to go back with you.”

“Why?”

“They took my daughter,” he explained.

“Who did?”

“Commander Erwin. Please I just want my daughter,” Ethan pleaded. It was obvious this guy was either crazy or really lost but it was also obvious he wasn’t going to get off the wagon so Levi continued back to base.

 

Your P.O.V

 

When you heard that the troops were back from their mission, you jumped out of your seat and ran to them. It had only been a few days but you missed your friends. You slowed down before rounding the corner so you didn’t look like a madman, but you had a big smile on. As you got closer, though, your smile slowly faded.

You had shocked face when the older man turned towards you and said, “(y/n)! I found you-” You punched the man smack in the face when you recognized him, surprising the cadets around you. Holding the now red mark on his face he continued, “Now, (y/n) is that any way to greet your father?” He put out his arms expecting a hug. Instead you kicked him where the sun doesn’t shine. He let out a groan and fell to the floor.

“You’re not my father,” you glared at him.

Shakily standing he said, “Only a father would spend three years chipping away at that damn wall so that those beasts could draw you out.”

This time Levi spoke up and said, “You let those damn monsters in?” He looked furious but not as furious as you felt. He was the one who killed half your team.

“You bastard. If you think you’re going to live to see tomorrow, you better think again.” You kicked him in the stomached pushing him to the ground. You got on top of him and started punching him over and over. Levi tried to grab you off him but you hit him in the eye causing him to stumble back. Your knuckles started bleeding from the force. Levi grabbed you in a bear hug, restricting your arms. If he hadn’t pulled you off Ethan, there was no doubt in your mind that you would’ve killed him.

You struggled in his arms trying to escape, “Let go of me!” you yelled, “Let me go!” Levi whispered the name of the lullaby you sing to (h/n) in your ear so only you could hear it. _How could he know that song?_ When you stopped fighting him he slowly let you go. You looked at him with confused eyes but your attention was then back on Ethan. Two cadets had helped him up. His face was bloody and bruising, which reminded you of the burning pain in your own fist.

Commander Erwin finally came out hearing the commotion, “What’s going on-” he saw your bloody fist and Ethan’s face. “(y/l/n). My office. Now.” You looked back at Levi who was following you with Ethan’s arm in his strong grip. Seeing him, helped you relax a little. When you reached the Commander's door you walked in and Levi followed with Ethan so that Levi was next to you.

“So let me get this straight,” started Erwin, “Levi brought back a random person who was outside the walls. He says he caused the titan attack. (y/l/n) attacks and nearly kills him. Am I missing anything?”

“She’s my daughter,” smiled Ethan. You were going to argue again but Levi grabbed your hand and you stopped yourself. You glared holes into Erwin’s desk instead.

“Is this true cadet (y/l/n)?” questioned Erwin.

“Biologically,” you answered. Erwin paused to reassess the situation. Things always get complicated when family is involved. Especially considering who your family was.

  
“The answer is simple, Commander,” Ethan started, “just give me my daughter back and we’ll be out of your hair.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” you snapped.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Erwin said putting his hands together, “Ethan will be put in custody for damaging wall Maria at the very least. And (y/l/n),” he said looking at you, “You’ll be in Captain Levi’s custody. The only reason you’re not being put on probation is because I trust Levi can keep you under control.”

“Keep me under control?” you glared at Erwin, “I am not a little kid who needs a babysitter. I can take of myself.”

“Start acting like that and I’ll remove the custody.” You hated how much he made sense. You were acting like a kid. You went over the wall without a team then you attacked a defenseless man. Innocent or not, beating him up didn’t solve anything.

“Well, if that’s all Commander, I think my daughter and I should visit the infirmary,” Ethan said.

“Stop calling me that," you said through your clenched jaw.

“Dismissed,” said Erwin. The three of you went to the infirmary where they wrapped your hand and cleaned up Ethan’s now bruised face. Next, you followed Levi to the cells in the basement. The guards took Ethan the rest of the way to his cell.

“Sweat dreams (y/n) dear,” Ethan called back to you. You just scoffed and turned to start walking back. _How could one day be so hectic?_ Levi let you go back to your room to shower and change. You promised to meet him in his office. You left your wet hair down and changed into a clean uniform. You grabbed a book on your way out to keep you busy. When you got to Levi office he was sitting at his desk rubbing his eyes with one hand. You felt bad remembering you had punched him there earlier.

“Sorry about that,” you said pointing to his eye.

“I’m fine,” he said, “just tired.” You looked out his window noticing how dark it had gotten.

“If you want to go to sleep-”

“I don’t want to sleep,” he interrupted, “I want to know what the hell this guy did for you to want to kill him in front of the entire Survey Corps.” You figured Levi would ask you sooner or later. You just hoped it would be later.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business, sir,” you answered.

“It became my business when you were put in my custody,” now you were both standing.

“What does that have to do with anything?” you asked crossing your arms.

“Because in order to do my job,” he walked a few steps closer, “I need to understand the enemy.”

“There’s nothing to understand. He’s just some crazy old man who thinks he can just waltz back into my life like we saw each other last week.” You closed your eyes and looked down, realizing what you were hinting at. Levi walked a few feet closer causing your breathing to quicken just a little.

“So I’m guessing Ethan wasn’t really a part of your life,” he spoke a little softer…maybe even with concern. But he sounded like he was talking to a little kid and it made you that much more irritated.

Accidentally raising your voice, you locked eyes with him and said, “Look I really don’t want to talk about this. Can you just drop it?”

He stared at you for a second longer then said, “For now.”

“Thank you.” You let out a sigh and sat on his couch to read your book. After a few minutes of reading you suddenly couldn’t see your book anymore. _Is this a towel?_ You tried to move it off your eyes. You moved it enough to see Levi standing in front of you. He put his hand on the towel stopping you from moving it any further.

“You’re going to catch a cold if you don’t dry your hair, brat,” his hand lingered for a moment then he walked back to his desk. You used the towel to dry your hair. _It smells like him._ You then used the towel to try and cover the pink in your cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

“You want me to tell you what?” you snapped at commander Erwin. It was the day after Ethan was put in custody. They had put him in an interrogation room but had no luck in getting him to say anything. Now the commander was trying to convince you to tell him about your very complicated history with Ethan.

“It would give us a better chance of getting answers out of him,” Erwin stated matter of factly. But thing is your past was not so black and white.

“I’m sorry sir, but that’s not something I can share with you.” He sighed in defeat and looked through the window leading into the interrogation room. “I could question him,” you offered.

“Leave you alone in with the man you tried to kill, yesterday?” he raised an eyebrow.

“If you’re that worried about my behavior why don’t you just come in with me?”

“No, I was questioning him earlier. He won’t talk if I’m in there. That I know,” he paused, “but it might work with Levi in there.” You and Erwin both looked at Levi who was leaning against the wall. He hadn't said a word the entire time.

“Let’s get this over with,” Levi said moving from the wall to the door of the interrogation room. He opened it and let you go in first.

Ethan perked up and said, “(y/n), dear how are you.” You were not in the mood for his antics.

“I’ll be asking the questions,” you answered sitting down in the chair across from him. “You said you made the hole in wall Maria. How did you do it?”

“You know (y/n), you look just like your mother,” you flinched and really hoped no one noticed, “beautiful in every way.”

“Answer the question,” you continued.

“Sweetie, I’ll tell you whatever you like,” he smiled at you, “ _If_. . .you answer a few of my questions first.” You looked over at Levi who was leaning against the wall to your right, arms crossed over his chest.

He nodded, so you looked back toward Ethan and said, “Fine.”

“Splendid! Well first, how did you end up in the Survey Corps? I thought you had always wanted to be a teacher? I remember when you were just a little girl and you’d always want to teach me what you learned in school, and after dinner you’d always sit in my lap and read me a book.”

“Yeah well, kids grow up,” you said coldly, “You would’ve known I haven’t wanted to be a teacher in years if you had been around to ask.”

Ethan didn’t let your last comment faze him and continued to ask, “What about a boy? Do you have anyone special in your life? I remember that Jean boy always coming over is he still around?” You saw Levi shift weirdly out of the corner of your eye.

“Yeah, Jean's still around, but we’re just friends. I don’t have a boyfriend.” You had no idea what Ethan was trying to get out of these questions but if he’ll answer your questions after it’ll be worth it.

“Do you have any trouble picking up things from the market? Are those guys still giving you a hard time when you go?” You were surprised he remembered those dumb boys.

“They don't.”

“Are you sure-”

“I’m fine,” you raised your voice.

“And Bella?” You flinched at her name, “How is your mother?”  _How dare he ask a question like that after all these years._

“Like you care,” you scoffed.

“Of course I do, she’s my wife-”

“She’s dead,” you snapped. Ethan was quiet for once. You felt Levi’s eyes on you.

“How long?”

“Five years.” Your eyes were getting glossy.

“That’s enough questions,” Levi spoke up. You looked up at Levi glaring at Ethan. You were glad Levi had changed the subject. Anymore silence and you probably would’ve started crying.

You cleared your throat then asked, “How did you make the hole in wall Maria?”

Ethan hesitated then answered, “I couldn’t just start picking at the wall or I would’ve been caught. So instead I dug a tunnel under the wall and worked at the wall from the outside.”

“How did you attract the titans to that spot without getting killed?”

“That was the tricky part,” he smiled, “I stole a horse and went out beyond the walls. When I came across a few titans I shot them with my guns then bee lined back here. Once a few of them were on my tail they attracted more and you know the rest.”

“Why,” you looked him in the eye, “why did you do it?” You didn’t really want to know the answer to that question.

“For you, sweetheart,” he said smiling, “Everything I’ve done has been for you. I want to be a part of your life.”

“Unbelievable,” you shook your head, “How can you seriously say that after what you did to me?”

“I know what you were put through must have been hard-” he started.

“Hard?!” you snapped, “You have no idea what I went through!” You stood up, “You left me with her knowing what she was capable of!” You felt a hand on your shoulder. You looked over to see Levi giving you a concerned look. _Damn it._ You looked away from him and said, “We’re done here.” You walked to the door letting Levi’s hand fall from your shoulder. You swung it open and walked past Erwin.

“What’d he say?” asked Erwin standing from his chair.

“The Corporal knows,” you said walking out of the second door. You were both disappointed and relieved that Levi didn’t follow you. You felt the tears coming and knew you wouldn’t make it back to your room so you walked through the first door you saw. It was a stairwell. You started running up as fast as you could, trying to get away from everyone. When you reached the top you opened the next door. You were on the roof. Just as the door shut the tears started pouring just as fast as all the horrible memories of your childhood flooded to the surface. You stepped back and slid against the wall to the floor. You put your arms up on your knees and wrapped yourself into a small ball. You didn’t really know how long you had been crying but once you calmed down you wiped your face and decided to go back down. You wanted to just go back to your room but you had forgotten your book in Levi’s office the day before. As you avoided eye contact with anyone you passed, you made your way to his office.

 

Levi’s P.O.V

 

“And that’s all he said?” asked Erwin.

“That was all he said that could help us. He kept asking (y/l/n) questions, but they were about their past, so I couldn’t really make much of it.” (y/n)’s distraught expression and the way she flinched at some of the questions flashed in his mind. Levi clenched his fists and started for the door, “I gotta go.” Levi walked out but didn’t see (y/n) anywhere. _What made her join the Survey Corps? What happened to her mother? What was she put through? Has she been alone all this time?_ The lack of answers, frustrated him. _And where the hell is she?!_ Unable to find her, Levi went back to his office to do some work and cool down.

Some time passed before his door opened.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” she said surprised to see Levi in his own office. She shut the door and took a step closer to his desk “I just forgot my book here yesterday.”

“Where have you been?” he asked a little rough. As soon as Levi asked he noticed her puffy eyes and the redness in her cheeks.

“Just walking around,” she replied looking away from his gaze. _Liar. You’ve been crying._ Not knowing what to say Levi paused, then simply stood up grabbed her book off his shelf then turned to her.

“(b/n) huh,” he said softer. “Is it good?” he asked taking a seat on the couch. She looked a little surprised by his question.

"Uh, yeah. I like it." (y/n) hesitated, then sat next to him.

"Who's your favorite character?" Usually, Levi avoided pointless small talk, but considering he knew just how bad of a day (y/n) had he was willing to talk about anything to get her mind off of things.

"That's a hard one," she said. "Probably Nathan."

"Why's that?"

"It's kinda hard to explain if you don't know the context."

“So, bring me up to speed.” He was relieved to see a small smile reach her lips. Levi sat back and listened to her tell him all about the characters and what’s happened so far. The more she spoke the more her face brightened and the more Levi wanted to hear.

“So yeah, that’s all I’ve read so far,” she finished.

Levi handed her the book, “Sounds interesting, but I've read better.”

“Hey,” she smiled.

Levi got up from the couch and walked over to his book shelf. "This is a real story," he said as he pulled the blue book off the shelf and handed it to her.

"(b/n)," she read the cover as Levi sat back down next to her. "Sounds boring."

“Brat.”

(y/n) giggled making Levi smirk. He was starting to really like her laugh. They talked about books and different authors for the rest of the night. Levi never thought he could enjoy anyone's company like this before.

"No way. His second book was totally better than the first," (y/n) protested.

"Are you an idiot? His first novel portrays emotion so explicitly and creatively, it's art. The second one just romanticizes heartache."

Her smile widened, "but he does it in a way that makes him vulnerable. It's so sweet." She looked at Levi with an expression he's never seen before. Her eyes were sparkling and for the first time he noticed the dimples that form when she smiles. It was like he was looking at her for the first time. The way her (h/c) hair frames her face and the intensity of her (e/c) eyes. She looked so pure and. . .beautiful.

"Whatever, brat," Levi said, leaving the couch and walking to his desk. (y/n) giggled again. He felt his cheeks getting warm. "I have to go get something. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Levi left the room and started walking down the hall. _Why the hell is my heart beating so damn fast?_ He continued walking until he had his heart rate under control.

When he got back to his office, he found (y/n) asleep on his couch. "How troublesome," he whispered as he walked towards her. The book he'd shown her earlier was open and lying on her lap. He smirked remembering how she had said it sounded boring. He took off her boots, shifted her on the couch so that she was laying comfortably, and put a blanket over her. He then sat back at his desk and decided to get some work done.

 

Your P.O.V

 

When you woke you couldn’t remember where you were. You were in that weird half awake half asleep phase where you didn’t know what year is was. Then a black haired man came into focus. You suddenly remembered how you fell asleep reading Levi's book. Your cheeks heated in embarrassment.

As you sat up and fixed your messy hair Levi said, “Well, good morning sleeping beauty.” His comment made you smile.

“How long have I been asleep?” you asked walking to the front of his desk.

“You missed training.”

“What?! Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I told them you weren’t feeling well and needed to rest,” he said still looking over his work. He wasn’t totally wrong but you couldn't help but wonder why he would take care of you. “So, are you going to put your boots back on or would you like to walk around in your socks?”

“Oh,” you looked down at your socks and giggled, “yeah, I should probably put those on.”

“Please, do.” You knew he wasn’t much of a joker but you felt like teasing him.

You crossed your arms and asked, “What? You don’t like my socks?” This got him to look up confused. “They’re polka dots,” you turned to the side and raised your leg so your foot was next to your bum, showing him your sock. “Who doesn’t like polka dots?” Surprising you he started chuckling which caused you to start laughing with him. Looking over him you felt your cheeks turning pink.  _His smile is kinda cute._

With a more relaxed smile he said, “Get outta here, polka dots. Go get ready for dinner.”

“Yes, sir,” you giggled. You were practically skipping to your room and then to the mess hall. You found your friends and sat down next to Sasha, “Sup’ losers,” you smiled.

“(y/n)!” Sasha pulled you into a hug, “where have you been girl?”

“Yeah, you missed training, are you okay?” asked Marco.

“I’m fine, I just had a really hectic day,” you tried to change the subject, not wanting to worry your friends.

“What happened?” asked Jean.

“Guys, it’s not that big of a deal,” you said. You didn’t want to bring up Ethan since that also meant they would remember the past as well.

“It obviously is if it warrants the Corporal to excuse you from training,” Jean said a little defensive.

"(y/n), you know you can tell us anything," Sasha said. You sighed and told them about the interrogation with Ethan.

The four of you were silent for a minute or so until Jean said, “I’m going to kill him.”


	6. Chapter 6

Levi’s P.O.V

 

“Any questions?” Levi asked. No one budged. “Then get to work.” The cadets all started their training. Today they were running the titan course in the forest. Levi was watching each cadet intently from the top of a tree. He needs to know which soldiers he can count on in battle. 

“Levi,” Erwin called as he landed on the branch next to Levi.

“Erwin. What’s the special occasion?” Levi asked still watching the cadets.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about one of the cadets.” 

“Like I have time to even remember their damn names,” he said coldly, “You’re better off asking Hange-"

“It’s about (y/l/n).” 

This caught Levi’s attention. “What about her?”

“During the mission to Wall Maria, (y/l/n) went over the wall and took out incoming titans on her own, so that we could seal the hole.” Erwin looked confused and frustrated like he’s been thinking about this for a while. Levi was just as surprised. “She didn’t even take anyone with her.” Levi couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“How could she be so stupid?” Levi asked.

“Stupid or courageous?”

Levi looked at Erwin as if he had just insulted him. “It’s not courageous to get yourself killed.”

“That’s the thing,” Erwin started, “going over the walls on your own is a suicide mission. But she lived. In fact, not only did she live, but she took out five titans and left the battle with nothing but a scratch on her shoulder.” Levi remembers seeing (y/n) after this and there were no signs showing she was just in battle. In fact, if Erwin hadn’t told him she had been fighting during that mission, he would’ve never realized it.

“What are you suggesting?”

“I’m suggesting the possibility that we underestimated (y/l/n). She’s a lot stronger than we thought.” Just then (y/n) started the course. Both Erwin and Levi locked their eyes on her. Studying her every move. They watched her fly through the course with such precision and strength while also being swift. She took out one titan after the other like it was second nature. Levi always knew she was an amazing soldier and flawless on the field, but she just looked so perfect as she went through the course. _She manages to make even the roughest movements look graceful._

“It’s as if,” Erwin started, “she was raised on the battlefield.” Erwin took the words right out of Levi’s mouth. (y/n) finished the course with a smile then walked over to her friends.

Levi turned to face Erwin. “If she’s so damn good, then what’s the problem? Don’t you want skilled soldiers?”

Erwin hesitated. “Do you trust her?”

Where did that come from? “You know I don’t trust anyone. Why are you asking?” 

“She has a temper and doesn’t always follow protocol. We all know she has a. . .messy background, hence her father. She’s easily one of the strongest in her rank and isn’t afraid to speak her mind.” Erwin smirked, “She kind of reminds me of you.” 

Levi glared at Erwin, “That shitty brat is nothing like me.”

“My point is,” Erwin continued, “She could be a great addition the Survey Corps. But I’m not certain she’ll always be fighting with us. If she ever decides to go rogue, she’ll be quite the challenge to get rid of.” 

Everything Erwin was saying made sense to Levi. He’s seen her temper and amazing skill on the field. She’s definitely one of the strongest cadets he’s ever seen. But he’s also seen how delicate and fragile she was after speaking to her father. And how caring she was with her horse, not to mention her friends. While it is hard for Levi to imagine her going rogue, he knows it’s not impossible. He’s seen cadets get consumed by their strength and greed for power. But would (y/n)? 

“Isn’t it a little early to start questioning the cadet’s loyalty?” Levi asked.

“Maybe,” Erwin sighed. “You’ve spent more time with her than I have and you usually have good judgment. Do you trust her?” Levi wanted to say yes. He really did. But how much did he really know about (y/n) other than that she was a skilled fighter and had childhood issues?

“Like I said before,” Levi looked away, “I don’t trust anyone.”

Erwin nodded. “Thanks for your input.” With that, Erwin used his ODM gear to fly back to base. Levi knew Erwin all too well at this point. He’d be foolish not to realize that Erwin is going to look into her.

“Damnit (y/n),” Levi whispered to himself, “what did you get yourself into?”

 

Your P.O.V

 

Whenever you were training, you felt so alive. Especially when you got to practice with your 3DM gear. The feeling of flying was so exhilarating. Today was no different. When it was finally your turn to run the titan course in the forest, you took off running. As you came up to the first titan you jumped and swung up to the giant. Then in one swift movement, sliced its nape right out. Using your momentum from that attack, you used a tree to push yourself to the next titan. These motions had become so familiar to you that you couldn’t remember a time when you couldn’t do it. You were second in your class for a reason. The only one who topped you was Mikasa Ackerman. 

As you finished the course, you saw Sasha and Marco waiting near a tree with the other cadets who had finished.

“Hey guys,” you smiled as you walked over to them.

“Hey (y/n),” Marco responded.

“(y/n)!” Sasha squealed. “Guess what?”

“What?” You giggled at her excitement.

“Marco lost the bet we had and now he has to give me his potatoes for the rest of the week!” The three of you started giggling, then suddenly you felt something on the top of your head.

“So what was the bet?” asked a familiar voice. You looked up to see Jean smirking and resting his arm on your head.

“Hey,” you giggled playfully, pushing his arm off. “Where have you been?”

“Just had to take care of something. It’s no big deal,” he smiled. You shrugged it off, but when you caught a glimpse of Jean's hand, your eyes widened. His knuckles were bruised and looked like they were once bleeding.  _What happened?_ You decided that if it was something serious, he would've told you.  _It's probably nothing. He was probably just messing around with some of the guys._

As Sasha and Marco were explaining the bet they had, you noticed something out of the corner of your eye. You turned to see Levi starring at you from across the field. But instead of his usual stoic expression, he looked conflicted or frustrated. Once he realized you noticed him, he looked away and started walking. _Weird._

Later that day, you decided to take (h/n) out for a run. Riding him through the forest always put your mind at ease. While you were on your way out to the horse stalls, someone called your name.

“(y/n)!” You turned around to see Eren running towards you. _What’s he doing here?_ You knew Eren from the Training Corps, but the two of you never really talked before.

“Hey Eren,” you said when he stopped in front of you. “What’s up?”

“I need you to teach me,” he said a little out of breath.

“Teach you what?” you asked confused.

“I need you to teach me how to take down titans. Like how you did during training today.” 

“Oh, uh, I don’t know Eren.” It’s not that you didn’t want to help him. You just thought this whole situation seemed odd. The two of you never talked before and now he comes to you, out of all people, for help?

“Please (y/n),” he pleaded. “I really need your help.” You made an unsure expression. You opened your mouth to turn him down, but before you could he continued. “I promise I won’t get in your way. We can train whenever you’re available and I won’t tell anyone if you’re worried about that.” We both paused. “It’s just,” he looked down, “I don’t think I’ll be able to improve any more on my own, and I don’t want to be the weak link when we go on missions.” As unsure about this as you were, it was obvious he really wanted your help. _I can definitely relate to not wanting to be weak._

“Ok. I’ll help you.” 

“Really? Thank you, (y/n).” His eyes lit up with joy as he smiled at you.

“I do have one question though.” 

“Sure. Ask anything,” he insisted.

“You’re friends with Mikasa aren’t you?” Eren nodded. “So why didn’t you go to her for help? She ranked first in our class.”

“The truth is,” Eren scratched the back of his neck, “I actually went to her first, but she said she wouldn’t train me.”

“What? Why?” You asked confused. _She’s always trying to protect him. Why wouldn’t she want to help him get stronger?_

“She said that I’m impulsive and would use whatever she taught me to get myself killed,” he rolled his eyes. That made no sense to you.

“But you’ll get yourself killed if you can’t defend yourself too.”

“Exactly!” He said with wide eyes. “She wants to protect me but I should be able to protect myself. I shouldn’t rely on her.”

“Makes sense to me,” you smiled, earning a smile from him as well. _He’s not as annoying as Jean makes him sound._ “So are you free right now?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Well then, welcome to your first training session, Eren Yeager.” His face brightened instantly. 

“Thanks again, (y/n).”

“I was on my way out to the forest anyway.” You started walking towards the door. “We should go before it gets too dark.”

“Oh, right,” he said, catching up to you.

You don’t really know how long the two of you have been training, but it must have been a while since the sun was starting to set.

“Ok, one more time then we’ll call it a night. Just remember to trust your instincts,” you instructed him.

“(y/n) I really appreciate you helping me, but how is this going to help me kill titans?” Eren asked.

“You’ll see,” you smiled. “Now, start again.” He put his swords up in a ready position, as did you. You took a swing to his right leg then to his left shoulder, but he quickly blocked both attacks with his swords. “See, you’re getting the hang of this,” you told him.

“Yeah,” he smiled, “I guess I-” You took a swing to his neck, cutting him off. He looked at you with wide eyes.

“ _Never_ let your guard down,” you sternly told him. “You never know when the enemy might attack.” You put your swords away and took a step back.

“Yes ma’am,” he said still shocked. You started giggling, bringing him out of his trance. “Hey, don’t laugh,” he smiled, almost laughing himself.

“Sorry,” you said, trying to compose yourself. “You just looked so spooked.”

“Yeah, well one of these days, I’ll spook you.”

“If you say so, tough guy,” you smiled. The two of you got on your horses and started making your way back to base. 

It was mostly silent until Eren said, “(y/n).” You looked at him, waiting for him to continue. “Earlier I told you that I went to Mikasa for help first. It was mainly because she and I have known each other since we were kids.” _Where’s he going with this?_ “But, just so you know, I asked you for help because you’re an amazing soldier. Not because Mikasa said no. You looked stunning during training today,” he smiled.

“Oh. Thanks, Eren.” You felt your cheeks get warm all of a sudden. Trying to distract yourself, you quickly changed the subject. “Hey, let’s race back to base.”

“You’re on,” he smirked. After you counted down from three, the two of you rode your horses as fast as you could back to base. You were both yelling out competitive remarks and laughing with each other the entire way back. In the last leg of the race, Eren somehow passed you and finished first.

“Where the hell did you come from?” You asked as you got off your horse. Eren started laughing at your surprised face. He hopped off his horse and walked over to you still laughing. 

He put his hand on your shoulder. “It’s ok, short stack, you’ll get me next time.”

“Hey, who are you calling-” You were cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. You both looked towards the sound and saw a stoic Levi.

“Where the hell have you brats been?” His cold eyes pierced into yours.

“We were-” Eren started.

“Do I look like I give a shit?” Neither of you answered. “The Commander wants to see you in his office, (y/l/n).”


	7. Chapter 7

You followed Levi back to the Commander’s office. It was dead silent the entire way there. You knew Levi wasn’t much of a talker, but this was different. He was giving off a different vibe. You felt like he was angry with you. But why? You had barely spoken with him since your little sleep over in his office. You opened your mouth to ask him about it, but then decided against it. _Asking him about it might just make him more angry._ Levi opened the door to Erwin’s office, bringing you back from your thoughts. You stepped inside and saluted to the Commander.

“At ease, cadet,” Erwin said. He stood up and gestured you to follow him. The three of you started making your way down the hall then down the stairs. _I’ve never been down here before. Where are we going? Why isn’t anyone explaining anything? What’s going on?_ You looked back at Levi, who starred back at you with a blank expression. 

“Sir, where are we going?” You asked Erwin, turning back around.

“This is an older part of the building. Not many people know this place exists,” he answered.

“What’s down here?” You asked, as the three of you reached the bottom.

“This used to be where soldiers who had snapped under the pressure or soldiers who were simply too traumatized to continue fighting would be sent.” He opened a heavy door and you followed him into the dimly lit basement. “Welcome to the old psych ward.” The three of you walked down the hallway that split the room in half. On each side of you were rooms with clear glass so you could see inside. The only thing in the rooms was an old bed and what you assumed were medical tools. At the end of the hall was another door  Erwin had to push open. This room vaguely resembled the previous one. The difference was, this room had chains attached to the walls to handcuff people and it seemed like there was blood everywhere. There were splatters of it on the walls and dried stains of it on the floor. You saw different tools lying around that looked more like torturing devices than anything else. _That would explain the blood._ You swallowed back your feeling to gag. 

Levi must’ve noticed your discomfort because he nudged you with his shoulder and whispered, “Relax brat. We’re not going to leave you down here.” Even with his stoic expression, his words gave you some comfort. You bit the inside of your cheek trying to hide your smile. You followed Erwin as he turned the corner. The three of you stopped in front of a room that looked similar to the ones you saw earlier, except this one had bars instead of glass. You squinted your eyes, trying to make out what was inside. _Is that person alive?_

When no one said anything, you turned to face the two men. “Who is that?” Suddenly you heard a groan come from inside the cell. You turned back to see the person getting  up from the floor. As they got closer to the bars, the light from the torch on the wall illuminated their face.

“(y/n), dear. How are you?” the man asked as he steadied himself on the bars separating him from you. _Ethan?_ His face was bruised purple and blue. His lip had obviously been bleeding as well as in a few other spots on his face. And judging by the way he limped towards you, his body probably bloody and bruised too.

“What the hell happened?” You asked frustrated.

“You seem angry,” he said matter of factly.

“We found him like this earlier today,” Erwin explained. “He hasn’t said who did it and the guards claim he was like that when they came back from their break.”

You turned back to Ethan. “Why haven’t you told them who did this to you?”

“You don’t need to worry about me-”

“I’m not,” you cut him off. “I couldn’t care less if you died a slow, painful, agonizing death. I’m just-” Suddenly, you remembered what you saw after training this morning.

“What is it, (y/l/n)?” Levi asked.

You turned to them and scoffed, “I know who did this.”

You were running up the stairs then down the hall as fast as your legs could carry you. It took some persuading, but you convinced Erwin and Levi to let you deal with the culprit on your own. You rounded the corner towards the mess hall. It was time for dinner so you knew they’d be here. As you were making your way towards the table you bumped into someone.

“Sorry,” you said, quickly. _Oh, it’s Eren._

“Sorry, I should really watch where I’m going,” he smiled. You nodded and started walking again. You needed to get to that table, fast. “Wait, (y/n).” You stopped and looked back at Eren. “I’m also sorry if I got you in trouble earlier.” 

“You didn’t get me in trouble, Eren,” you reassured him. “But I really have to get going, so, see you later, ok.”

“Yeah, sure,” he smiled. _He sure has some timing,_ you smiled to yourself. You hadn't been too sure of him but, he was starting to grow on you. You quickly got back into focus as you approached the table.

“Hey (y/n). Where’ve you been?” Marco asked.

“Just, around,” you answered vaguely. “I need to talk to Jean for a second,” you grabbed his wrist, “we’ll be right back.” 

“Come back soon,” Sasha called. You pulled Jean into the hall, then into the nearest storage closet. 

“Ok, ow,” he smiled taking your hand from his wrist. “What’s wrong (y/n)?”

“When you said you were going to kill him, I didn’t think you were serious,” you whisper screamed.

“What are you talking about?” He asked confused.

“Ethan!” 

His smile faded. “I didn’t-”

You grabbed his other wrist and brought his hand up so you could both clearly see his bruised knuckles. “Don’t bother denying it. Your hand is almost as bruised as his face.” He didn’t say anything. “What the hell were you thinking? He’s in custody and you’re a soldier. You could be put on probation or worse.”

“Aren’t you tired of him ruining your life?” Now, he was whisper screaming. You tried to speak but he cut you off. “Because I am. Have you forgotten how long I’ve known you, (y/n)? I was there when all those horrible things happened to you. I will not stand by and watch him hurt you all over again.” You and Jean have known each other since you were about five years old. Even though he was only a few months older than you, he acted like your older brother. He would always let you lean on him. He would protect you whenever he could, even when it got him hurt. He was the only one who saw and felt what you went through. Sasha and Marco know about it but they weren’t there at the time.

You sighed, knowing there was no use arguing with him. “The Commander and Corporal found out.”

“Well, this wouldn’t be the first time I got in trouble,” he smirked.

“You mean this wouldn’t be the first time you got in trouble for me,” you corrected him. He looked at you with caring eyes. “You’re lucky I told them I’d deal with you,” you smiled.

“Wait, so they don’t know it was me?” 

You shook your head, “Nope.” He smiled, relieved. “Just please promise me you won’t do anything stupid like this again,” you asked with pleading eyes.

He gave you an unsure look, "Well~"

“Hey,” you playfully punched his arm.

“Ok, fine,” he giggled as he put his hands up in surrender. 

“Thank you,” you smiled pulling him into a hug. The two of you went back to the mess hall to finish dinner. 

Afterwards, you said goodnight to your friends then started making your way towards the Commander’s office. While he did let you allow you to deal with the culprit alone, he still needs an update. Once you finished reassuring the Commander that nothing like this would ever happen again, you were dismissed and started making your way back to your room. On your way, your mind wandered to everything that’s happened the last few days. Ethan finding you, taking down your first titans, Levi. _Levi._ You remember him seeming angry this morning and the two of you hadn’t had an opportunity to talk since. _Maybe I should go talk to him. But what if I make him angrier?_ You slowed your pace as you came upon his office. You debated for a little before knocking on the door.

“Not now, Hange,” Levi’s deep voice called. _Ah, screw it._ You walked in and shut the door behind you. “Did you not hear-” he looked up from his desk. He looked surprised for a moment but his stoic expression quickly returned. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Uh.” _Why was I here again? Ugh, this was such a bad idea._ He gave you an ‘are you retarded?’ look. “I took care of the person who beat up Ethan. I just thought I’d let you know.”

He nodded. “Sit.” You sat in the chair in front of his desk. _Is he going to yell at me?_ You braced yourself for his scolding. “Why won’t you tell Erwin who did it?” He asked. He didn’t sound angry, just unsure.

“Because if I do, the Commander will probably put them on probation, and they don’t deserve that.” 

He looked even more confused. “They violated protocol. Of course they deserve-”

“They did it for me,” you interrupted. His eye brows furrowed at your claim. You spoke slower, “The person who attacked Ethan did it for me. They were trying to protect me.” You studied his grey eyes as he took in what you said.

“From what?” He asked. Now, it was your turn to be confused. “Protect you from what? A defenseless man behind bars?” _Who does this jerk think he is?_

You tried to stay calm. “Look, I don’t expect you to understand-”

“Then explain it to me.” He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, waiting for me to continue.

“Why do you care?” Your question must’ve threw him off because, for once, he didn’t say anything. 

You scoffed and were about to stand up when Levi spoke, “You told your father you couldn’t care less if he died.” He leaned forward onto his desk and locked eyes with you. “I don’t blame you. From what I know about him, he seems like a total ass and a sorry excuse for a man, let alone a father.” You just starred at him, not knowing what to say. “I’m just curious how a shitty bum like him, still has a hold over you.”

You sighed. _Should I tell him?_ You hesitated before quietly continuing, “My mother’s name was Bella." _I can't believe I'm doing this._  "When I was a kid, she and I would do everything together. She took me with her to the market and to the book shop. She taught me how to find the best fruits and would read with me every night before I went to bed. We always played this game whenever she had to do laundry. She would wash the clothes in her bucket and tell me what kinds of super powers each piece of clothing gave you.” Levi’s eyes never left yours. He rested his face on his fist as he listened to every word you spoke. “Then she would let me re-wash the clothes so that the superpowers would soak into the clothes. She used to say that I was the only one who could give them powers.” You smiled at the memory. “When I was about nine, my mother. . .she started forgetting things. The doctor said she had some sort of dementia. Her condition kept on worsening. Sometimes when we’d go to the market, she would forget I was with her and leave me there. Sometimes she would hit me thinking I did something bad, when I hadn’t. Eventually, Ethan became tired of dealing with her failing memory and left us. Even though my mother’s memory was fading, she did realize her husband left her. So," you sighed, "she started drinking. The alcohol must’ve furthered her dementia, or, maybe she just stopped trying to remember. Either way, it got to the point where she didn’t know who I was anymore. She was always in a drunken haze or sleeping, so I had to take care of her. Days were fine if she was sleeping, but she was usually just drunk. I guess, with the mix of her dementia and alcohol I would scare her sometimes. And when I did scare her she would usually throw a few things at me or push me against the wall and that would be the end of it. I constantly had bruises and scratches on my body, but I just worked through the pain." You saw Levi's eyes soften a bit, but still keep their intensity. "But sometimes, if she had drank strong alcohol, she would keep hitting and punching and pushing me until I coughed up blood or passed out-” You choked.

Your eyes suddenly became blurred by tears that threatened to fall. Your eyes blinked shut as you put your hand over your mouth and took deep breaths. Levi patiently waited for you to calm down. The only sound in the room was your stuttered breathing until you relaxed. _Why am I telling him all this?_ You don’t know what it was, but something about him made you want to continue. So you did.

“Every day was like that until the attack. I could hear the titans stomping and the screams throughout the village. I was fourteen but didn’t know what to do, so I hid under table in the kitchen, trying to stay quiet. My mother on the other hand was sitting at the table, drinking, as if everything was fine. A titan ripped off the top of our house and grabbed her. She screamed and screamed but no one came to help her.” You breathed out and closed your eyes for a second, vividly recalling the sound of her cries, before continuing. “I watched the titan rip my mother to pieces before devouring her. I was paralyzed in shock under that damn table until a soldier found me and helped me get to safety.”

“That fricking titan took everything from me. Sure I had a crapy childhood and absentee parents, but it was all I had. I watched everything I knew get destroyed because I was weak and helpless and didn't have a father to protect me." You paused to calm your breathing.  _H_ _e's such a good listener._  "That was the day I realized that Ethan never intended to come back. He knew how bad my mother's condition was but he left anyway. He consciously left us to die. That was the same day I promised myself that I would never be helpless ever again.” You looked down at your shaking hands and let silence fill the room. You looked up when you felt your hands being steadied. Levi put his hands over your smaller ones and gave you half a smile. You suddenly felt your heart racing.

_Levi Ackerman, what are you doing to me?_


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up this morning with a different feeling than usual. You felt as if a weight had been removed from your chest, and you could breathe again. You had waken up like this for a few days now. You figured it was probably because you had talked with Levi a few days ago. _I’ll have to thank him later._ Feeling refreshed, you quickly got changed and met up with your friends before heading down to the training field. When the four of you got there, you were surprised to find that none of your superior officers were there. The other cadets were just waiting around talking. 

“Where are they?” Asked Marco. 

“No idea,” Jean responded. “But hey at least we don’t have to train.” The four of you joined the others. _Something feels off about this_. _How could none of the senior officers be here?_ You tried to just relax and enjoy the free time with your friends. 

“Ok, ok, how about this who am I?” Jean asked. He put on a cold face and said, “If any of you damn brats get close to me, I will bite your ungrateful heads off.” You, Sasha, and Marco started laughing, knowing who he was imitating. 

“Easy, you’re Corporal clean freak,” Sasha answered. 

You giggled, “Ok, my turn-” Someone bumped into your shoulder. You turned to see Annie. 

“Bitch,” she growled as she walked away. 

“Jeez, what’s her problem?” Asked Jean. 

“Whatever, it’s fine,” you smiled. You were feeling good and weren’t going to let anyone ruin it. The four of you went back to having fun but it was short lived. Annie kept glaring at you. At first you were going to just let it go but then she started calling you names. They increasingly got worse. 

“Bitch.” _Let it go. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about._  “Attention whore.” You clenched your fists. _Just ignore her._ Your friends noticed you were getting frustrated.“Slut," she smirked. "Actually, your mother’s the slut. You’re just the mistake she had because she couldn’t keep her legs closed.” _She did not just go there._

“What is your problem?” You snapped. A few people were watching before, but now, everyone had their eyes on you. 

“I don’t have a problem. You’re the brat,” she said, matter of factly. 

“Just let it go,” Jean put his hand on your shoulder. “She’s not worth it.”

“You should listen to your boyfriend, (y/n),” she sneered. 

“What did I do to offend you? We’ve never even talked before,” you said animated. 

“Aww, is the princess mad because she’s not getting her way?” she mocked. You clenched your jaw and glared at her. 

“Annie, you should really stop,” Eren interceded. 

“Why? Is the bitch gonna cry?” She continued

You locked eyes with her. “Shut up.”

“Oh, what’s wrong? Are you going to go cry to mommy?”

“I said. Shut. Up.”

“Why don’t you act like a big girl for once and make me,” she taunted. Your blood was boiling at this point. "Or are you going to let your boyfriends handle it?"

You got in Annie’s face. “Bitch, I will kick your ass. _Don’t_ tempt me.” 

You felt someone put their arm around the front of your shoulders. “Walk away.” You looked to the owner of the deep voice. It was Levi. He had his back to Annie and looked at you with stoic eyes. 

“But she-“ you protested.

“(Y/l/n), walk away,” he said sternly. 

“Ugh,” you rolled your eyes and started heading into the forest. 

“Where the hell are you going?” Levi called. He wasn’t expecting you to leave. 

Without turning around you yelled, “I’m walking away!” You used your 3DM gear to fly yourself further into the forest. You had to get as far away from everything as possible. When you found a really tall tree, you climbed up as far as you could. You found a sturdy branch near the top and sat down. You breathed out a sigh and took in the beautiful scene around you. You were high enough that you could see above most of the other trees. The breeze was refreshing and made your hair flow with the wind. You watched birds fly and listened to sound of the leaves brushing against each other. _I wish it always this peaceful._

Annie’s smug face when Levi told you to walk away, still flashed in your mind. You leaned your head against the trunk of the tree and tried no to think about anything. But when you closed your eyes all you saw was Levi. The way he looked at you. He looked disappointed, like you let him down. Out of all the crappy things that happened earlier, that thought was the only one that caused a few tears to fall.

 

Levi’s P.O.V

 

“What the hell happened?” Levi glared at Annie.

“We just had a little misunderstanding, sir, it’s no big deal,” Annie answered.

“That’s not true and you know it,” argued Jean. “You're the one who started calling her names. (y/n) was just defending herself.” 

Annie crossed her arms. “Well maybe if-”

“Shut your damn mouths,” Levi snapped. It immediately got quiet. “I don’t have time for this shit. You’re all supposed to be training, so get running.” The cadets all started running except Annie. “What is it, brat.”

“You should go talk to the Commander, sir,” she deadpanned. “I mean, since a cadet just went M.I.A,” she gestured towards the forest. “He should probably know, don’t you think?” With that, she went to go join the others running. Levi paused trying to figure out what Annie had just said. _Something about the way she said it. . .why does she want me to talk to Erwin? He wasn’t even here-_ Levi’s eyes widened as he realized what Annie was suggesting. 

Levi marched straight into Erwin’s office. “It was you, wasn’t it.”

“What was me, Levi?” Erwin didn’t look up from his work.

Staying clam, Levi continued, “You told Leonhart to piss off (y/l/n). That's why none of their superior officers were present.” 

Erwin looked up at Levi. “How did you find out? Did something happen?”

“Something Leonhart said. Why’d you put her up to it?”

“You said it yourself Levi, (y/l/n) can't be trusted just yet.”

“I said _I_ don’t trust anyone,” Levi corrected him.

“Did Leonhart say what happened?”

“She didn’t have to. I saw most of it, and stopped it before it got ugly.”

“You interceded?” Erwin held the bridge of his nose, frustrated. “The whole reason I had Leonhart provoke (y/l/n), was to see if she could control her anger.” Levi didn’t really know why, but this whole situation was really irritating him. “Well what did (y/l/n) do before you got involved?”

“She didn’t punch Leonhart's face, if that’s what your asking. She just kept asking Leonhart why she was making fun of her.”

“Was that all?” Erwin asked.

Levi sighed, “(y/l/n) also threatened to kick Leonhart’s ass right before I stepped in.” It was silent for a moment.

“Tell me honestly,” Erwin started. “Do you think (y/l/n) would’ve gotten physical if you hadn’t stopped her?” Levi clenched his fists. _Damnit, Erwin._

Levi hesitated before answering, “Probably.” Erwin nodded, taking in what Levi had just said. “Now that you’ve got your answer,” Levi locked eyes with Erwin, “lay off of (y/l/n).”

The rest of Levi’s morning was very quiet. He usually loves the peace but today it was obnoxiously silent. He got up from his desk and looked out the window. _Isn’t this about the time (y/n) goes to ride her horse?_ Levi went down to the field, but there was no one in sight. He went to stable and found her raven colored stallion. _Maybe she’s with her friends._ He made his way towards the mess hall. He scanned the tables and saw Jean, Sasha, and Marco sitting together, but no (y/n). He walked over to their table.

“Do any of you know where (y/l/n) is?” Levi asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

“No, we haven’t seen her since training,” Sash answered, looking down. 

Jean looked worried. “Why? Is everything ok,” he asked.  _If I hadn't heard (y/n) say it herself, I would've thought they were dating, too._

“Of course everything’s fine.” Levi came up with the first excuse he could think of, “I just had some work for her.” He walked out of the mess hall and towards the living quarters. _I’m not worried. I just want to prove Erwin wrong,_ Levi told himself. When he found (y/n)’s room he knocked on her door. No answer. He knocked again, “(y/l/n), open up.” No answer. He twisted the door knob. _It’s open?_ He stepped inside to her neatly organized room. Still no sign of (y/n). _Where the hell is she? She couldn’t still be out. It’s going to get dark soon._

Levi went back to his office to get his 3DM gear. Then, he made his way through the training fields, towards the forrest. He started out walking, but kept speeding up. _Damnit, (y/n)._ Soon, he was full on sprinting.

 

Your P.O.V

 

You watched the clouds above you as they crossed the sky. _That one looks like twin cherries. And that one’s an elephant-_ You were brought back from your thoughts when you heard something rustling through the leaves. _No one’s out here. It’s probably just my imagination._ You looked back up at the sky shrugging the noise off as the wind.

“There you are, brat.” Startled, you looked towards the voice to see Levi. He was standing on the end of the branch you were sitting on.

With wide eyes you asked, “What are you doing here?”

He raised an eyebrow, “I could ask you the same thing.” You looked away, knowing you should’ve gone back to base hours ago. “What the hell are you still doing out here?”

“I. . .I don’t know,” you said softly. You knew you would have to face everyone sooner or later. You just wanted it to be later. You continued to stare at your hands as Levi sat down next to you. The two of you sat in silence. You felt guilty that Levi came all the way out here to find you, and how you ignored him after he stopped you from doing something you’d regret, earlier. He’s been looking out for you this whole time, and you were being ungrateful. _I have to apologize. For everything._ You looked up, still avoiding Levi’s gaze. “I know I overreacted earlier today. I shouldn’t have added fuel to her fire. I’m sorry I was I brat after you stopped me from fighting Annie, and for making you come all the way out here. I’m sorry I’m so troublesome for you.” 

He sighed. “For the record, I actually would’ve really enjoyed watching you beat that brat's ass.”

“Then why’d you stop me?” You asked surprised.

“That’s not who you are, idiot. I knew you’d regret it.” _Maybe he knows me better than I thought._ You felt your cheeks get warm at that thought. 

“Do I seem. . .am I- er, never mind,” you stuttered. _What am I thinking? I can’t ask him._ Losing confidence, you continued to avoid his gaze.

“Oi, it’s rude to lead people on. What were you gonna ask?”

You hesitated. “Am I a bitch? Or an attention whore?” You glanced at Levi who was looking at you like you were crazy. You quickly looked away.

“Yes,” he scoffed. You weren’t that surprised, but hearing it from him made your heart ache just a bit. “You are the biggest bitch and attention whore I’ve ever met, and you wanna know why?” _Not really._ You braced yourself for what he was going to say next. “Because, you always help your damn partner up after hand to hand combat training.” You looked at him confused. _Wait, what?_ “You’re constantly helping others even when they don’t ask for it or deserve it. Because you’re always protecting your friends, even if the damn Commander is telling you to screw them over.” Your confused expression changed into a surprised one the more he spoke. “Because you are constantly putting on a brave face and taking the shitty moral high rode, so people don’t know your hurting.” He breathed out a frustrated sigh. “But yeah, you’re a bitch and an attention whore.” 

You were speechless. You had never even noticed half the things he’d said about you. _What do I say now? What does anyone say after that?_ You looked out at the sun about to start setting. Not wanting the silence to continue any longer, you said the first thing that came to your head.

“Do you want to watch the sunset with me?”

He looked at you puzzled, before letting out a small laugh, “Why not? I’ve been out here this long.” You smiled at him. The two of you looked forward at the glowing orange sun. _Thank God that worked._ While you were waiting for the sun to go down, you snuck a glance at Levi. You found yourself noticing things you didn’t usually. Even in the diminishing light, you could see his defined jaw line, and the way his shirt got tight at his chest. You’ve never caught yourself looking at the Corporal like this before, but you couldn’t seem to pull your gaze away from him. Your eyes then travelled to his lips. _They look so soft._

Without turning towards you, Levi said, “If you keep starring at me, you’re going to miss the sunset, brat.” 

Startled by his sudden voice, you stuttered defensively, “I-I wasn’t starring.” You looked towards the sun feeling a grin spread over your lips. You took one last glance at Levi. He had a small smile on his lips. You looked back at the final moments of the sun as you bit your lip.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” You squealed.

Levi jumped, “Shit. What?” He looked at you with wide eyes.

“We have to count down," you giggled.

“Seriously? You shaved five years off my life to count down a fuc-”

“Ok, ready?” You interrupted. He rolled his eyes, but nodded. 

You both counted down, “3.” You smiled at Levi. “2.” He held your gaze. “1.” You both looked back to see the sun disappear.

After a moment Levi said, “We should probably start heading back.” 

“Yeah.” You both stood up, but when you did you lost your balance. “Whoa!” you tried to reach for something, but your hand found nothing. You closed your eyes bracing for the fall, but you felt yourself get pulled up instead. You opened your eyes to see that Levi had grabbed and was now holding you in his arms, and you had instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck. His hand rested on the small of your back, and the other a few inches higher. Your bodies were flush against each other, and your lips were only inches apart. His cologne mixed with his natural scent, intoxicated you, making you bite your lip. He tucked a loose strand of your hair behind your ear, then let his hand rest against your cheek. You looked into his grey eyes, and he into your (e/c) ones. You saw his gaze flicker from your eyes to your lips. Your lips parted slightly, wanting more, but before things could go any further, you were both startled by the hoot of an owl.

Snapping out of your trance, you both backed away from each other. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment and your heart pounded against your chest as it continued to race. Neither of you could meet the other’s eyes.

Levi cleared his throat, “We should-”

“Yes,” you replied.

It was a very quiet trip back to base.


	9. Chapter 9

“Come on, (y/n),” Sasha called, “the stables are this way.” She took a step forward, but you stayed frozen in your place. _I can’t risk it._

You came up with a vague excuse. “I’ll meet you there Sasha. I have to do something first.”

“Ok. Don’t take long. Jean and Marco are waiting for us,” she waved, as she continued down the hall. You couldn’t go down that hall because that means you’d have to pass Levi’s office. You had been avoiding him like the plague ever since the two of you almost kissed. You just weren’t ready to face him. In your defense, he wasn’t making any effort to talk to you either. Whenever the two of you were in a room together, there was no interaction whatsoever. The closest you’d come to an actual conversation was when he would give you an order, and you’d respond with a, ‘yes sir.’ Even during those occasional moments you wouldn’t look each other in the eye.  

You started down the opposite hall, taking the long way to the stables, and praying you didn’t bump into Levi. You rounded the corner and made a bee line for the door. _The faster I get out, the less likely it is that I’ll see him._ You were only a few feet from the door when you bumped into someone, making all their papers fall to the floor. 

“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry,” you apologized, as you got down to pick up the scattered papers. 

They got down to help you. “It’s ok. I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you.” You looked up to see a smiling Hange. 

“What can I do for you, ma’am?” You asked, handing her the last of the papers. 

“Would you mind coming to my office later? Levi was telling me how organized you are and I could use your help with a few things.” 

“Of course, ma’am,” you smiled, as you both stood up. _Levi talks about me?_

She turned, but before she left, she said, “Oh, and (y/n).”

“Yes?”

“Call me Hange.”

“Sure ma- Hange,” you smiled. With that the two of you went on your way. _I wonder what else Levi has said about me._

Later that day, you knocked on the door of Hange’s office. When you didn’t hear a response, you knocked again.

“It’s open!” she called. As you opened the door you heard another voice. A deeper one. _Hange must be talking with someone._ You shut the door after you. 

“Hey, Hange-“ You looked to see Hange standing next the very person you’ve been avoiding. You found yourself frozen in place as you starred at him. _What is Levi doing here? I mean I guess it’s not that strange. God he looks flawless. Wait, how long have I been starring? Has it been long? Why is it getting so damn hot?_ You heard him say something to Hange, but it was muffled out by your thoughts. His movements pulled you from your daze. He walked over to where you were standing. The closer he got the faster your heart pounded. 

“Excuse me,” he said with a blank expression. You looked at him confused, not knowing what he was talking about. “The door, idiot,” he pointed behind you. 

“Huh? Oh!” You quickly stepped out of the way. You watched him leave, shutting the door behind him. You closed your eyes as you mentally slapped yourself. _Idiot!_ _I must’ve looked retarded. This can’t get any worse._ You quickly opened your eyes, remembering where you were. You felt your cheeks turn pink when you saw Hange pursing her lips to hold back her laugh. 

“So, What would you like me to do?” you asked trying to change the topic. 

She cleared her throat. “Right. Over here,” she pointed to a stack of papers. You walked over to Hange as she picked them up. “These are all my experiment reports. I was hoping you could organize them by experiment and date.”

“Sure.” You took the huge stack from here hands. You were just happy to have something to take your mind off of Levi _._ “Anything else?” 

“Actually, yeah. After that would you mind helping me clean and organize my tools. . .and deliver some paperwork?” 

“Of course, Hange,” You giggled at her nervous expression. 

“Thanks (y/n),” she put her hand on your shoulder. “You’re a life saver.” Hange went back to her desk and started working on some paperwork. You pulled a chair up to the table. You moved other papers and a few random things out of the way. 

“Do you need this done by a certain time?” you asked. 

Hange looked at you with a guilty smile. “Uh, tonight,” she nervously giggled. 

Your eyes went wide. It was already getting late and you had a lot to do. “I guess we got our work cut for us,” you giggled. Hange let out a relieved laugh. “If you don’t mind me asking, why do you have such a close deadline?”

“Uh, well,” she started. “I’m not really supposed to tell anyone.” Now you were really intrigued. 

“Oh, I understand,” you nodded. “It must be super important than. Like, top secret, important.”

“Yeah, it sort of is,” Hange shrugged with a smug smile. _Let’s see just how much I can get out of her._

You had a sly smirk on your face. “The Commander would probably scold you if you told anyone,” you insinuated as you continued sorting the papers. 

“Definitely. Levi would kill me too,” she giggled. Her giggling quickly stopped when she realized what she had just revealed. She looked at you with bulging eyes, “I-I mean,” she stuttered. 

“Relax Hange, I won’t tell anyone, you have something secret to do with the Commander and Corporal.” She let out a relieved sigh. “ _But,_ since I already know, can I just have a hint of what it’s about?” you smiled. 

She sighed, “(y/n)-”

“Oh, come on. Pleeeeeeeaaase, Hange,” you looked at her with big pleading eyes. 

“Ugh, fine,” she gave in, “but you _cannot_ tell anyone. Especially, not Erwin and Levi.” You nodded eagerly. “The three of us are going to speak with a super important person inside Wall Sina, tomorrow.”

“Cool,” you smiled at her. You started thinking about everything she said as you went back to organizing. _Hange asked me to organize her experiment reports. . .the Commander, the Corporal, and the Squad Leader are all going to meet someone inside Wall Sina tomorrow. . .no one else is supposed to know about this meeting._ You decided to focus on the task at hand for a while.

Almost an hour had passed, but your hard work had payed off. You only had a few reports left. As you were looking to find the correct place for the report in your hand, the puzzle pieces Hange had laid out suddenly made sense. “You’re going to talk to the king tomorrow aren’t you!” you exclaimed. “That’s why you need me to organize your experiment reports. You’re going to present them to the king!” 

She looked at you with a mix of fear and astonishment. “How the hell. . .”

“I’m right aren’t I?”

“J-just finish the reports.” 

“Actually,” you placed the last of the reports into their according spots, “I finished.”

“What? Already?” You nodded with a smile. You grabbed the now neat stack, and placed it on Hange’s desk. You folded your hands in front of you, feeling pleased with yourself. She looked through it. “Wow, this is so organized. Thank you (y/n).”

“You’re welcome. So about your meeting-”

Hange stuck out another pile of papers. “Paperwork. Deliver them, please.”

“I’m just curious,” you innocently stated. You took the pile from her hands. 

“And I need you to deliver that,” she giggled.

“Yes, ma’am,” you grinned. You made your way around the building, handing out files to many superior officers. As you walked to the next recipient, your mind began to wander. You wondered how Ethan managed to find you after all these years. He never tried to stay in touch with you, after he left you and your mother all those years ago. You started revisiting the memories of the first time you saw him after you’d worked so hard to forget him. The anger you felt as you punched him into the ground, came back to you. However, you quickly calmed when you remembered the way Levi had pulled you away from him. His strong grip keeping you close. The same way he pulled you to him on the tree. 

The picture of his grey eyes and porcelain skin glowing in the moonlight clearly flashed through your mind. You remembered the way his hungry gaze pierced into you as he held you close. The way his warm hands felt against you. The way his scent drove you crazy. _What have you done to me, Levi Ackerman?_ You bit your lip as you replayed the events. You recalled how much you wanted him to lean down and kiss you. It’d start slow then turn passionate. You’d feel his tongue press against yours. The only sound you’d hear were each other’s pants for air. You’d feel him kiss and bite against your neck, leaving sweet hickeys. Your hands would run through his soft, raven hair, pulling him closer. You craved to feel his hands roam your body. Your heart started racing at the erotic thoughts.

You suddenly let out an involuntary, ‘mmm.’ Your eyes went wide, hearing your own voice. You quickly looked around to check if anyone heard you. Luckily, you didn’t see anyone. You sighed in relief. _That was too close. Snap out of (y/n)!_ You took deep breaths trying to calm your heart.

Once you delivered the paperwork, you were happy to see that there was only one file left. You stopped dead in your tracks when you saw who it was addressed to. ‘Corporal Levi Ackerman.’ _You’ve got to be fricking kidding me._

You dragged yourself to the other side of the building, but couldn’t manage to bring yourself closer than three feet away from his office door. _Come on, (y/n). You can do this._ You picked your foot up to take a step forward, but ended up placing it right back down. You stood in front of his door for what felt like years. You gasped when you saw the door handle start to turn. You turned on your heel and ran as fast as you could. You didn’t dare look back. 

You were practically gasping for air when you got into Hange’s office. You shut the door, then leaned against it as you tried to catch your breath.

“(y/n)?” You turned to see a worried Hange striding quickly towards you. “Are you ok?” 

You held the file out to her as you murmured, “I couldn’t do it. . .I’m sorry. I couldn’t do it.” She took the file and examined it.

“Levi, huh?” she smirked. You looked up confused. “Come here.” She threw the file onto the table then, grabbed your hand and pulled you onto the sofa. “I couldn’t help but notice the way you gawked at Levi when he was in here earlier. And the way you reacted when he left. Care to elaborate?”

“I did not gawk at him,” you crossed your arms. 

Hange giggled, “Whatever you say, shorty.” You couldn’t help but smile a little. Hange rested her face in her hand as she waited for you to continue.

You sighed. “A few days ago. . .something almost happened between the Corporal and me. It’s nothing serious, but I just haven’t been able to face him since.” 

“Hmm,” Hange nodded. “I’ve heard this story before.”

“You have?” you asked, surprised.

“Yup. Levi always does this. Especially, to the newer cadets.” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. _He’s done this with other cadets? Who the hell does he think he is?_ “I’m pretty sure he just does it to make sure the newbies know their place.” You furrowed your eyebrows together in confusion. “I’ve told him not to be so harsh before but he doesn’t listen.” You had no idea what Hange thought you were referring to, but it definitely wasn’t a kiss. “Don’t worry he’ll lighten up on the scolding soon,” she pat your head. She got up and grabbed Levi’s file. “I’m going to grab some coffee from the mess hall. I’ll give this to Levi on my way,” she smiled as she walked out. 

You let out a small giggle. _At least she was trying to help._ You remembered that Hange needed help cleaning and organizing her tools. Not wanting to wast any time you grabbed the rag off her desk and pulled her tool box next to you. When you sat back at the table, though, you noticed a few papers that weren’t there before. _These are part of a report. Hange must’ve dropped them out of Levi’s file._ You grabbed them and ran into the hall. You looked but didn’t see Hange anywhere. You went back inside and set them on her desk. _She’ll be back eventually._

You were about halfway through Hange’s tools when there was a knock at the door. You had no clue what time it was or how long you’d been sitting there. At this point, your jacket was on the sofa, your sleeves were rolled up to your elbows, and there was grease on your hands, arms, and a little on your face.

“It’s open,” you called. You finished up the tool in your hand as someone walked into the room.

“Shitty glasses still has you working this late?” _That voice._ You turned towards the door to see Levi.

“Oh, yeah,” you smiled. “She said she needs it done tonight, so. . .” You looked away trying to get your heart under control. This time, your heart was racing out of nervousness rather than excitement. You preferred the latter much more.

“She gave me some paperwork earlier, but it’s missing a couple sections. Do you know where they are?” You nodded and got up to grab them. When you handed the papers to Levi, his hand brushed up against yours, sending an electric shock through your entire body. “Thanks.” All you could do was nod. He made his way back the door. You wanted him to stay. You tried saying something - anything - but nothing came out of your mouth. He had his hand on the door knob when you heard him sigh. Levi turned back around to face you. “(y/l/n), about the other night,” he took a few steps closer. _Oh my God, we’re talking about this. We’re actually doing it._ “I’m sorry.” _Wait, what? He’s apologizing?_ “It was very unprofessional of me. I hope my mistake doesn’t make you feel. . .uncomfortable around me.” 

“I-it’s ok, I know it was just an accident.” You were surprised at how convincing you sounded.  You faked a smile as he nodded. You watched him leave and let the dreadful silence in the room take over. You sat back down in front of the tools, but all you did was relive that conversation over and over again. _Unprofessional. . .mistake. . .uncomfortable. . .I’m sorry._

“Hey, sorry I took so long there was this-” It was Hange. “(y/n)? (y/n) what’s wrong?” she rushed over to you. It was then, that you realized you were crying. Tears were streaming down your face as your lip silently quivered.

_What have you done to me, Levi Ackerman?_


	10. Chapter 10

You sat up and turned off your alarm clock. You looked like hell, and you felt even worse. You had woken up with a splitting migraine, but still got up and got ready. You made your way down to the mess hall. You weren’t that hungry, but figured you should grab a snack. You tried to avoid as many people as possible as you made your way through the room. Once you grabbed the smallest thing you could find, (an apple) you started heading to the door that lead to the stables. _Maybe (h/n) likes apples._

“(y/n)!” You stopped and looked towards the voice. It was Eren. He was waving at you to come sit by him. _Dork,_ you smiled. You walked over to him, and slid onto the bench next to him. “Morning, (y/n),” he gleamed.

“Morning, Eren,” you giggled.

“So, are we still on for training today?” _Oops. I forgot about that._ You had promised him yesterday that you’d help him. 

“Of course. Are you free after breakfast?”

“Yeah. Do you want to practice in the usual spot?”

“Actually, could we meet behind the stables?” You didn’t want to go anywhere near the forest. It would just remind you of Levi.

After breakfast the two of you went out behind the stables. You had been working on his defense most of the time.

“Come on, Eren. What do I keep telling you?” He hadn’t managed to block the swing of your sword to his neck. Your blade was less than an inch from his neck.

“Never let your guard down,” he sighed.

“And?”

“And, to trust my instincts.”

“That’s right. Don’t worry so much about your technique or matching my form. There are multiple ways to do this. Just trust yourself and stay on your toes.” You took a step back. “Again.” He took a deep breath, then put his swords up, ready. You swung at his arm. He blocked it. You swung at his leg. He blocked it. _C’mon Eren. You can do it._ You swung at his side. He blocked it. You swung at his neck. You heard the sound of metal clashing. 

“Eren, you did it,” you beamed, “you blocked the neck shot!”

“I did it,” he said shocked. He looked at you with a huge grin plastered on his face. “(y/n), I did it,” he laughed

Your excitement was short lived, though. A guard had asked to speak with you. He told you that Ethan refused to eat until he talked to you.

“Good. Let the bastard starve,” you spat.

“It’s my job to keep the prisoner alive, miss. I’d really appreciate your help.” You ended up following the guard down to Ethan’s cell. He was still being held in the old psych ward. The Commander didn’t want another incident. The guard left you with Ethan, so that the two of you could be alone.

“(y/n), sweetie. Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Ethan laughed.

“What do you want, Ethan?” He walked over the front of the cell so that you were only a couple feet apart.

“Can’t a father just want to talk with his daughter?”

“Of course. But you’re not my father, and I'm not your daughter. The only reason I'm here is so that you’ll eat and continue counting your days behind bars.”

“You can’t change your blood, (y/n).”

“And you can’t change history.” It was silent for a moment.

“Why don’t you trust me?”

You laughed. “You’re joking, right?” For once Ethan had a serious expression.

“You can blindly trust these soldiers with your life, but you can’t trust your own flesh and blood?”

“You left mom and me to _die_ in that house. Don’t lecture me about flesh and blood.”

“And these soldiers who sit on their high horses. Erwin and Levi. Where are they?” You knew where they were. They were with Hange and going to meet with the king. “No where to be found.”

“They’re honorable men, who fight to save humanity.”

“You think they’re saving humanity? All the Survey Corps does is suck funding from the king and to do what? Buy time? Study the monsters that have killed thousands?” You stiffened. “If you truly believe men like Erwin and Levi are going to save humanity, then you’re more lost than I thought.”

“I'm not lost. I know exactly what I'm doing, and it’s a hell of a lot more than you’ve ever done.”

“Trust me, you’ll see the truth when they’re gone. All three of them.” Something about the way he said it made you uneasy.

“What do you mean?”

Ethan smiled. “It’s always a pleasure talking to you, dear.” He called the guard who then escorted you back to the stairs.

“I know the way.” The guard left you at the stairs. 

You decided to take a walk through the town to clear your head. You passed by an old woman selling apples. She smiled as you walked by. You went back and bought an apple from her.

“Bless you, child.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” You kept walking, heading away from the busy markets. You saw little kids running around and playing games. You smiled, as you were reminded of the way you used to play with Jean, Sasha, and Marco.

As you kept walking, you entered the back allies of the buildings. For once, you were glad Levi wasn’t around. You knew you didn’t have a chance with him after last night. Those damn words started flooding your head again. _Unprofessional. . .mistake. . .uncomfortable. . .I’m sorry._ You clenched your fists as tears threatened to fall. _What the hell, Levi? Why did you freaking apologize?_ That was worse than getting a flat out rejection. He _pitied_ you. He was probably disgusted with you. He wants nothing to do you.  _I hate that he came for me in the forest. I hate how well he knows me. I hate the way he makes me feel. I hate him._  

You let out a sigh. “Who am I kidding?”

You were pulled from your thoughts when you saw a little boy sitting all alone on top of a crate. His clothes were torn and he looked like he hadn’t had a clean shower in a while, not to mention food. He didn’t look older than nine or ten. When he saw you coming he got up and started walking down a different ally. 

“Wait!” You called. The boy stopped and turned around. His eyes were shut in fear. You sped up to meet him. You kneeled down in front of him. “What’s your name?”

He slowly opened his eyes. He looked surprised that you were talking with him like an actual person. It didn’t take an expert to see that he didn’t have anybody. “K-Kurt.” You could tell he was still on edge. 

“You see this badge, Kurt?” You pointed to the Wings of Freedom on your jacket. “It means that I’m going to protect you.” 

His breathing steadied a bit. “Promise?”

“Promise,” You smiled. You pulled out the apple you bought earlier. “This is for you.” His eyes widened. He slowly took the apple from your hand, hesitant at first. He took a bite, then another, and another. When he finished he smiled at you. 

“Thank you, miss.” He ran into your arms. You were surprised at first, but then hugged him tight. _No child should be left to fend for themselves._ He pulled away. “What’s your name, miss?”

“(y/n),” you smiled. Another voice in the ally caught your attention. 

“I swear I saw it, mama. They put bags over the three people’s heads and took them away,” a little boy told his mother. 

“How many times have I told you to stop fibbing? It’s not funny anymore,” the mother scolded. Ethan’s words started ringing in your ears. _Trust me, you’ll see the truth when they’re gone. All three of them._

You stood up and took Kurt’s hand. “Come with me, Kurt.” The boy happily tagged along. “Excuse me,” you said when you neared the two. “What exactly did you see?”

“Pay him no mind, dear. He’s always telling stories.”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to hear it,” you insisted. 

“There were these big, scary looking guys, and they grabbed three people walking through that alley,” He pointed. They covered their heads with bags, and dragged them away.”

“What did the three people look like?”

“There was one woman with brown hair and glasses, a tall blonde man, and a short black haired man.” _Shit._

“Thank you,” you smiled. You started back to the market, Kurt still in your hand. Ethan was behind this somehow and you were determined to figure out how, but for now you needed to find your superiors. You went back to the old woman who was selling the apples. “Hello ma’am.” She smiled at you and then at Kurt. You bought another apple and handed it to Kurt. “This little boy’s name is Kurt.”

“Hello, miss,” he said. He hid behind you a little, shying away from the attention.

“He’s a good friend of mine, and I care very much for him. But, I have to go and I was wondering if you could take care of him for me?”

The old woman smiled. “You were first person to buy my apples in weeks.” She looked to Kurt. “Come here, child.” Kurt looked at you for an ok before he slowly walked to her. She cupped his cheeks, “It would be my pleasure to care for him.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” You kneeled down as Kurt came back to you. “I have to go now, Kurt,” you smoothed out his hair.

“But, you'll come back, right? You promised you’d protect me.”

“And I will, but for now you’re going to stay with this nice woman.” He nodded, then ran into your arms. “I’ll always watch over you, Kurt.” 

After saying your goodbyes, you ran as fast as you could back to base. You grabbed your ODM gear, (h/n), and another horse for your superiors. When you got back to the alley the little boy pointed to, you got off (h/n) and looked around. There were definitely signs of struggle. The dirt had been kicked up in some places, and your pretty sure there was some blood on the wall. You touched it with two fingers. _It’s still wet._ It was definitely blood, but whose? After a little bit of looking, you picked up on a trail the kidnappers left behind. You rode (h/n) and followed the trail to the very end. You stopped when the trail disappeared behind a secluded part of Wall Maria. You looked around near the wall to see if the trail picks up anywhere else. You found nothing. 

You were trying to figure out how the trail could’ve just disappeared when you noticed something next to (h/n)’s hooves. You dismounted and took a closer look. It was just a patch of grass, but something about it looked peculiar. You squatted down next to it. _This type of grass doesn’t grow here._ You pushed your hands against it. You gasped when it moved slightly. This time you grabbed a handful of the foreign strands and pulled. The entire patch came up, revealing a tunnel. You didn’t see the end, but you already knew where it lead. _They were taken beyond the walls._  

You rode (h/n) as fast as you could to the front gates. When you got there, the guards wouldn’t lower the gate.

“Miss, we can’t just open the gates,” one of them said.

“I have direct orders from Commander Erwin Smith. If you’d like to send someone to confirm, be my guest. But, I don’t have much time, and people’s lives are at stake.” The last part wasn’t a lie. They hesitated, but soon opened the gates. You took off. You went around the wall to find the end of the tunnel. _If I find the tunnel, I'll find a trail._ “There.” You spotted the foreign patch of grass. You worked as fast as you could to find a trail. You didn’t know how much time you had, so you didn’t waste any. Every second counts.

“Found, ya.” You sped off in the direction of the trail, pushing your horses as fast as they could go. You were going to save them. You had to. You couldn’t let them die. . .You couldn’t let _him_ die.


	11. Chapter 11

Levi’s P.O.V

 

Levi was awake before the sun had risen this morning. He didn’t really sleep last night, but was pacing with nervous energy. He, Erwin, and Hange would be going to meet with the king today. That wasn’t the reason he was feeling anxious, but that’s what he chose to blame it on. He had finished getting ready about an hour ago, and was now just trying to pass the time. First, he organized his files by date. Then, by date and alphabetically. Once he finished that, he began cleaning his already spotless office. He dusted and scrubbed the windows, swept the floor, and sanitized the door handles. He continued doing random things to keep his mind busy until he heard a knock at the door.

He opened it to find Hange. “Hey, shorty ready to get going?”

Levi grabbed his things then started walking with Hange to meet Erwin. “Let’s get the hell out of here.” The three stood close together as Erwin explained the route they were going to take. It would take them through quite areas of the village so they didn’t attract a lot of attention to themselves. Once they stepped outside, Levi finally felt like he could breathe. The peace didn’t last very long.

“I figured out your mystery problem,” Hange nudged him. 

“Really?” He looked at her unamused. He didn’t have the slightest clue what she was talking about.

“Yeah. Remember you were telling me yesterday how you didn’t know what to do about this mistake you made? Well I figured out what it was.” He looked at her warily. _How much did she know?_   “Your little mistake was with (y/n), wasn’t it?” Levi’s ears perked up at the mention of her name.

“How did you know?” He tried to sound as uninterested as possible.

“She told me what happened.” _That brat did what?_ “You scared her so much she couldn’t even deliver paperwork to you.” Levi felt a small pain in his chest that was stronger than he’d like.

“Did she say anything else?”

“Just that she wasn’t ready to face you, yet.” Levi simply nodded, not knowing what else to say. “(y/n)’s very sensitive, you need to be more gentle next time.” He furrowed his eyebrows at her. “I know you can’t stop scolding altogether, but you could at least lighten up a bit.” _Does this moron think all I did was yell at her?”_ Levi decided to just go with it. Hange loved meddling, so the less she knew the better.  

“Whatever, shitty glasses. I guess I could try.”

“That’s the spirit,” she grinned. He was relieved she bought it. The two of them caught up to Erwin who was walking a few feet in front of them. It was quiet for the majority of their walk into the village. Leaving Levi’s mind with plenty of time to roam. And since he was just talking about her, it was difficult for him to not think about the real reason he hadn’t gotten sleep.

 _She couldn’t face me. I scared her._ He remembered her face when she walked into Hange’s office yesterday. The longer it flashed in his mind, the more he saw the fear in her eyes. _She’s a subordinate. How could I be so careless?_ Then, Levi remember the way her (e/c) eyes sparkled in the moonlight. He could get lost in her eyes. He loved the way she fit perfectly in his arms. Her lips looked so kissable that night in the tree. All of a sudden, he remembered how (y/n) couldn’t manage to look at him for longer than five seconds yesterday. _She hates me._ He wished things could go back to the way they were before that night. That’s why he apologized last night. (y/n) hadn’t come to see him since that day. He just wants her to look at him like she used to. Like he was worthy.

"Did you hear that?” Erwin whispered. The three of them stopped in their tracks. The sound of another twig breaking put Levi one edge. _We’re being followed._ His eyes started scanning every surface he could see. 

“Hey!” Hange yelled. A masked man covered Hange’s mouth with a cloth until she passed out. Levi was about to attack the man, when he was put into a chokehold. He saw another masked man attack Erwin. Levi head butted the man behind him, making the man groan in pain. Levi used this opening to punch his attacker. Once he was down, Levi looked around for Hange but she wasn’t there. He started going towards Erwin to help him, but was pushed against the alley wall. He felt the side of his face scrap against the rough surface. He was pulled then pushed against the wall again. The attacker pulled him back, and Levi fell to the ground. Everything was spinning, and his head was pounding. The last thing he saw was Erwin being pushed to ground. Then, everything went black.

“Come on, Levi,” a voice giggled. He was in a meadow of flowers. “Levi.”

He looked to the voice. “(y/n)?” She smiled then started running. “(y/n), wait!” He followed her to the edge of a cliff. “(y/n) what’s going on?” The wind picked up, blowing her silky (h/c) hair.

“You have to come back to me, Levi.”

“What do you mean? Where am I?”

“You have to open your eyes, Levi.” He furrowed his brows. “You have to wake up.” Her voice morphed into another.

“Levi!” _That kinda sounds like-_ “Levi, wake up!” _Hange._ His eyes slowly opened. The light was blinding at first. He picked his head up, and continued to blink, trying to adjust to the light. He heard a relieved sigh, “thank, goodness.” He turned his head to see Hange leaning her back against a tree. Her arms were tied behind her back, and her legs were tied together in two different places. There was a rope that went across her chest, keeping her arms at her sides. When he looked down at himself he saw he was tied the same way. He looked to his right and saw Erwin trying to get out of the knots, but having no success.

“What the hell happened?” Levi asked.

“We were ambushed,” Erwin grunted, still trying to escape. The events from earlier slowly came back to him. _Hange was taken. . .someone grabbed me. . .pushed me against the wall._ Feeling a rush of anger run over him, Levi started trying to get out of the ropes.

He didn’t know how long the three of them had been sitting there, but it felt like years. His wrists burned from struggling against the rope with no luck. His head still ached from earlier, and the cut on his face stung.

“I still can’t figure out how they got us outside the walls.” Erwin furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. “The only way out is through the gate. The walls are too tall to-” They all froze at the sound of a stomp. They heard it again. And again.

“It’s getting closer,” Levi whispered. It didn’t need to be said. All three of them knew exactly what was getting closer. They also knew that they were sitting ducks. He flinched at the sound of the titan. They gave each other one last look.

Erwin sighed. “It’s been an honor serving with you, both.” 

“I couldn’t have had better friends,” Hange said with tears in her eyes.

“I-” Levi choked when he saw the titan. For the first time in a long time he was _scared._ His eyes were wide as the titan stood in front of them. It started reaching down for Erwin. Levi saw Erwin close his eyes. “No!” Levi shouted. Suddenly, the titan fell backwards. The three of them looked at each other with surprise and confusion. Then, something swung down. He looked up and saw her silky (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. She ran to him. “(y/l/n)?” Before she could say anything another titan came into the view. Then another. 

She quickly sprung into action. She used her ODM gear to swing up and cut out the first’s nape. Pushing off of a tree she did the same to the second. But just as the second fell, two more arrived. She distracted one, guiding it away then, killed it before it got anywhere near them. She flew towards the second. She spun with her blades, and took it down with style.

“She just used your signature move, shorty,” Hange gleamed. A smirk spread over his lips. _And she looked flawless doing it._ Another titan appeared. This one was much taller than the others. When (y/n) swung up to take it down, the titan slapped her down. She hit the ground hard and skidded towards Levi. 

“(y/l/n)!” Levi called. She used her arms to sit up. When she tried to stand, though, she fell back on all fours. The titan came closer and went for Levi this time. When she saw the titan reaching, she sprung up and flew up to its nape as if she had never fallen. 

When (y/n) swung back down, she was breathing hard. She went to Erwin and cut him free. Next, she helped Levi, then, Hange.

“Thank you, (y/n).” Hange engulfed her in a hug.

“You’re welcome, ma’am,” (y/n) giggled. 

“Hey, I told you to call me Hange,” she pulled away.

“We should get out of here before any more titans show up,” Erwin suggested.

“Right,” (y/n) agreed. “Follow me.” They found their things hidden under a bush nearby.

“How did you know we were trouble?” Hange asked as they walked.

“A little boy in the market said he saw some scary guys beat up three people and take them away. I knew it was you guys when he described them.”

“How did you find us?” Levi asked.

“Whoever kidnapped you was obviously not a professional. They left clues everywhere. I just followed the trail the left.” The three superiors looked at each other a little embarrassed they were overpowered by amateurs. 

“How did you even know to look? You didn’t know we were out,” Erwin pointed out.

“Actually, I did. Hange told me about your meeting with the king yesterday.” Levi and Erwin glared at Hange.

“Hey, don’t get mad. If I hadn’t told her, we would’ve been titan chow.”

“Thank you, (y/l/n),” Erwin turned to her. “You saved our lives.” 

She smiled at him, “You’re welcome.” She took them a few more feet. She stopped suddenly. “I could’ve sworn, I left them right here.”

“Left who here?” Levi asked. 

“Our ride.” She put two fingers in her mouth and blew. Two horses came running from the distance at the sound of her whistle.

“Whew,” Hange giggled. “For a second there, I thought we were gonna have to walk all the way back.” The horses came to a stop in front of them. “I call riding with Erwin!” Hange grabbed Erwin’s arm and went to the second horse.

Levi and (y/n) looked at each other awkwardly. “Guess that means we’re riding together.” She nodded at Levi’s attempt to make things less weird. Levi mounted (y/n)’s black stallion then helped her get on behind him. He heard her suck in a tight breath as she got on. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, just a little sore.” She gave him a smile that he knew instantly was fake. He saw her clutching her side with the opposite hand.

“Did you get hurt?” he gestured to her side.

“Corporal, I'm fine. Let’s just get back home. I really don’t want to fight any more titans.” The way she said ‘Corporal’ annoyed him. It was stiff. She sounded like every other cadet.

“You guys ready?” Erwin pulled up  next to them, with Hange holding on behind him.

“Hell yes.” When Erwin started forward, Levi said to (y/n), “You should probably hold on.” The feeling of her hands snake around his waist, made him flinch. He’s not used to being touched.

(y/n) immediately let go. “Sorry. Was I holding too tight?” She sounded genuinely concerned. 

“No, you’re fine.” Her hands hesitantly went back around him. Levi then took off, catching up with Erwin and Hange.

There was silence between Levi and (y/n) for most of the ride. _What should I say to her._ He was sensing a weird vibe from her. There was a small hill in front of them. As the horse went down, it was a little rougher. Levi heard (y/n)’s muffled groan. He felt one of her hands recede behind him. He turned to see her clutching her side again. He was shocked to see blood seeping through her shirt. _I knew something was wrong._  

“Erwin!” Levi called. Both horses slowed to a stop.

“What’s wrong, Levi?”

“(y/l/n)’s wounded.”

“What? No I'm not,” she protested. Levi dismounted. (y/n) followed.

“Would you stop being a brat, and show them.” Erwin and Hange walked over to them.

“We just want to make sure you’re ok,” Hange smiled. (y/n) sighed before removing her hand from her side revealing the blood stain. Hange’s smile was replaced with concern. “(y/n), pull up your shirt.” Realizing there was no use arguing, she pulled her shirt up half way. Hange gasped. There was a diagonal slice that started near her ribs and went down to her stomach. It wasn’t  that wide or long, but it looked deep. Blood was dripping down to her hip.

(y/n) pulled her shirt back down. “I’m fine. I can barely feel it. Let’s just keep going.”

“We can’t leave until we treat that,” Hange said sternly. “If we don’t it could get infected.” Levi mentally slapped himself for not saying something sooner.

“We don’t have time.”

“We don’t have time to bury your ass, either,” Levi snapped. It was silent for a moment. S _hit. Did I scare her again?_

“They’re right, (y/l/n),” Erwin said.

Without waiting for an answer, Hange went into scientist mode. “Erwin, grab the bottle of alcohol in my bag. Levi, I’m gonna need your scarf.” Erwin came back with the bottle and Levi took off his cravat.

“It’s called a cravat, stupid.” Levi handed it to Hange.

“And (y/n), take your shirt off.”

“Wait, what? Why can’t I keep my shirt on?” (y/n)’s cheeks turned a shade of pink. 

“So I can properly clean your cut.” (y/n) looked down in embarrassment as she took her jacket off and then her button down. Levi felt his cheeks heat up when he saw (y/n) in her black lace bra. Hange poured some alcohol on her hands then kneeled down so she was even with the wound. “You might want to hold onto something. This is going to sting a bit.” Levi didn’t know what came over him, but he went over and took (y/n)’s hand in his. She looked up at him surprised, but soon looked down. Levi was almost certain he saw a small smile on her. “Ok, ready?” (y/n) nodded, holding Levi’s hand a little tighter. 

Hange grabbed the bottle and poured it over the bloody cut. (y/n) gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her whimpers. She squeezed her eyes shut and lowered her head. She gripped Levi’s hand tighter as Hange worked, and he squeezed back. 

“Ok, all done,” Hange announced. She had wrapped Levi’s cravat around (y/n)’s waist

“Thank you, Hange,” (y/n) smiled. Hange grabbed her things then went back over by Erwin. Levi noticed how (y/n)’s hand lingered in his. When (y/n) noticed a few seconds later she let go. “Sorry.” _You don’t need to apologize, brat._ After she put her shirt and jacket back on, Levi helped her get back on her horse. He held her hips and lifted her with ease. Levi then got on himself. (y/n) wrapped her arms around him again. “Thank you,” she whispered in his ear.

The hair on the back of Levi's neck stood up as he felt his heart begin to pound. 


	12. Chapter 12

Levi’s P.O.V

 

“Are you sure no one else knew?” Erwin raised an eyebrow at Hange.

“I'm absolutely positive,” Hange stressed. “I promise I din’t tell anyone.”

“Except (y/l/n),” Levi reminded them.

“It’s not my fault she’s clever. She can be very persuasive.” Hange crossed her arms with a pout.

Erwin sighed. “It’s possible (y/l/n) told someone.”

“She didn’t. (y/l/n) wouldn’t do that.” Levi said matter of factly. Erwin didn’t look convinced. “Besides, don’t you think she would’ve brought someone with her to get us if she had?” This seemed to make sense to Erwin.

“Then who was it?” Hange furrowed her brows. The three of them were trying to figure out who had kidnapped and left them for dead the day before. They had been discussing the topic all morning but kept coming back to the same issue: Only four people knew about the meeting. And the only one not in Erwin’s office, was in the infirmary. The room was filled with their silent confusion and frustration. “Well at least one good thing came out of all this chaos.” 

Levi glared at her. “What the hell are you talking about?” He didn’t see a shred of good in what happened. They almost died and (y/n) was seriously hurt.

“You can recruit another member to the Special Operations Squad,” she giggled. “(y/n) was amazing out there.” Levi looked away. He knew just how skilled (y/n) was, there was no denying that. He just wasn’t so sure if putting her back on the field was a good idea, let alone giving her an even more dangerous position. Then again, he also knew just how strong she was, on and off the battle field. _Maybe four eyes has a point._ Everyone’s attention shifted when there was a knock at the door. 

“Not now, cadet,” Erwin called. The door opened anyway. 

“It’s me, Commander.” A small (y/n) walked through the door. She looked pale and weak as she came forward and saluted. 

“(y/n) what are you doing out of the infirmary? You need to rest.” Hange said. _Why doesn’t this brat ever give herself a break. She’s being stupid. It's annoying._

“It’s ok. I’m fine,” she gave a small smile. “And this couldn’t wait.”

“What couldn’t?” Levi turned to face her. 

“I know who tried to kill you.” The room went dead silent. You could hear a pin drop as she continued. “Before I realized the three of you were missing, I had a chat with Ethan.” She sighed, “he was telling me how I shouldn’t trust you guys. Then he said that I would see the truth after the three of you were gone.” 

“Did he say anything else?”

She shook her head. “No, he sent me away.” _How ironic._  

“(y/l/n), Ethan is in custody, he is constantly being guarded, and very few people know of his location.” Erwin didn’t say it, but he was basically calling bullshit on (y/n)’s theory.

“With all due respect, sir, none of you know Ethan like I do. He’s clever and manipulative. He always gets what he wants. And right now, he wants the three of you dead.”

Erwin nodded. “Thank you, cadet. We’ll look into it. You’re dismissed.” She didn’t look satisfied, but saluted and left without a complaint. It was obvious Erwin didn’t believe Ethan could’ve been behind this. Levi wasn’t so sure, though. _Erwin has good instincts. I should just trust him._

 

Your P.O.V

 

You sat in your room trying to concentrate on the book in your hands, but it was no use. You shut the book and put it back in its spot on your book shelf. You couldn’t stop thinking about Ethan. You knew he was behind the attack somehow, but you didn’t know how you could prove it. He wasn’t the one who actually did the attacking/kidnapping, he was in his cell. That was so like Ethan. Calling the shots from a comfortable distance. _Controlling_ things even when he wasn’t around. 

Feeling the need to blow off some steam, you left your room. You walked as you tried to sort out your thoughts. _He’s been locked up since he got here. How could he have even known the meeting was going to happen or give orders to others?_ The more you thought about it, the less confidence you had that Ethan was responsible. _My hate for him is probably clouding my judgement._ Now, you just felt dumb for marching into the Commander’s office this morning. You knew before you left his office that he didn’t believe you, but now you could see why. It made no sense. Ethan may want them dead, but there’s no way he could’ve orchestrated the attack.

You stopped when you realized where you had brought yourself. You were standing in front of Levi’s office. You still felt weird about his apology for what happened in the tree. After some thought, during the last few hours, you decided it was best to move on. Levi had made his position clear. He made a mistake, and wasn’t trying to escalate your relationship. He was your Corporal after all. It’s not like things could’ve gone anywhere anyway. A knot formed in your stomach at the sour truth. _That doesn’t mean I can’t spend time with him, though, right?_ Before you could talk yourself out of it, you knocked on his door.

“What?” 

You opened the door, putting on a smile. “Hi, Corporal.” You saluted before sitting in the chair in front of his desk. He almost looked surprised you were sitting in front of him. Or as surprised as his stoic expression could reveal.

“What do you want, brat?” He asked going back to his paperwork.

“The nurse told me that I can’t train for a few days. I've been trying to keep busy, but it’s no use. I'm bored.”

“And this is my problem why?”

“Well, I was thinking I could help you with your work.” He looked up with an eyebrow raised. “It’s a win-win. You’ll get more stuff done and I'll get something to do other than sit on my bed and reread old books.”

He hesitated before pulling a stack of papers out of a drawer. “Paperwork. Fill it out. Don’t be annoying, I need to focus. And, try not to mess it up with your sloppy handwriting.”

You nodded as you skimmed through the stack, letting the pages create a slight breeze as they passed your thumb. “Jeez, why do you have so much?”

“It’s one of the many perks of being Corporal.” You giggled at his sarcasm. You saw something change in his eyes, but they quickly reverted to their indifferent default. This made you curious. _What are you hiding, Corporal?_  

You and Levi worked silently across from each other for a few hours. It didn’t feel like hours to you. You were just happy you were finally doing something useful. You blew your (h/c) strands out of your eyes as you started the next document. You glanced up at Levi, and to your surprise, he was already looking. You quickly looked down and continued writing. You didn’t want him to think you weren’t working.

“I never thanked you.” You looked back up at the sound of Levi’s deep voice. He looked away as he continued. “For saving me, I mean. So, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. But, I'm the one who should be thanking you.” He looked at you with furrowed brows. “You’re always rescuing me,” you smiled. You saw his eyes soften a bit as you held his gaze. 

He cleared his throat, causing the both of you to look away. “We should finish these.” You nodded. _Why won’t my heart slow down? Oh no, not again. Get it through your head (y/n): He. Is. Your. Superior._

A bit more time passed. You grinned as you finished the last document. “Finished.”

Levi grabbed the stack of papers from in front of you. “Finally.” He had moved on to a whole new assignment a while ago.

“Anything else?” He looked confused as to why you would ask for more work. But you thought doing work with him was kinda fun. And it definitely beat sitting in your room.

“I, surprisingly, don’t have anymore shitty paperwork. But, since your hell bent on annoying me for the rest of day,” he pulled a file from the shelf next to him, “take this to the Commander, and bring me black tea on your way back.” 

“Yes, sir,” you smiled. Your finger tips brushed against his as you took the file from him. You felt a familiar spark run through you. On your way back, you had to walk a little slower so you didn’t spill any tea. You sat back down and set Levi’s tea in front of him. You brought one back for yourself as well. Yours was (t/n) tea, your favorite. You held your teacup by the rim as you took a sip. When you rested the teacup in your hands, you noticed Levi starring at you with a weird expression.

“Why did you do that?”

“Do what?” You took another sip.

“ _That._ Why do you hold it from the top?” 

You held the cup away from your lips as you shrugged. “Old habit, I guess.” You didn’t really get what the big deal was until you noticed how Levi had been holding his teacup the exact same way. You felt your heart skip a small beat. _It’s just a coincidence. Calm down._

The next few days were similar. You’d go to Levi’s office and help him with whatever work he had until the moon was the only light outside. You’d grab a black tea for Levi and a (t/n) tea for yourself, then you’d go back to your dorm once you both finished drinking. At first, there was mostly silence as the two of you worked, but soon you managed to have some small talk with him as the hours passed. It quickly became something you looked forward to. However, the few days you had spent with him seemed to have flew by.

As you stepped onto the training fields you felt a little sad. It’s not that you didn’t like training, because you absolutely loved it. It was that it meant you couldn’t spend as much time with Levi. _This is a good thing,_ you tried to convince yourself. _Distance will help me get a hold of. . .whatever I'm feeling._ You tried to focus on not failing your first day back at training.

“(y/n)!” Sasha came running and hugged you. Jean and Marco followed.

“I missed you guys,” you smiled. You hadn’t seen your friends in a while because of everything that happened. First you were in the infirmary for your wound. Then, whenever you were free they had training, and you’d been spending a lot of time with Levi.

“We missed you too, shorty,” Jean ruffled your hair.

Today’s training was in the forest. You’d be using the titan course today. As you were waiting for your turn to run the course you felt nervous. Usually, this was your favorite part of training, but after what happened outside the walls, you weren’t as confident. You took deep breaths to calm down. It was your turn next. You focused on what was in front of you. You couldn’t get distracted by your nerves. _You can do it (y/n). It’s in your blood._  

You took off running when it was your turn. You used your 3DM gear and swung up to the first obstacle. Taking it slow, you didn’t try to do anything fancy. You successfully took it out. You continued on to the second, then the third. With each success you increased the complexity of your movements, and your confidence grew. You were coming up on the last titan and decided to push yourself. Using your previous momentum you flung yourself up to the target. All of a sudden, there was a striking pain in your side. Cramping, you missed the target and fell. Holding your side, you used one hand to stable yourself with your 3DM gear. It attached to a nearby tree so you landed softer and on your feet. You walked off the field in pain and disappointed in yourself.

Jean ran over to you. “(y/n) what happened?” You took your hand off your side and, luckily, didn’t see any blood. But, you were still in pain

You went to the infirmary to figure out what just happened. The nurse told you it was normal to feel cramps in your wound. You hadn’t used those muscles since you got hurt so they just needed some time to loosen up. So that’s exactly what you did. Whenever you had some free time, you went out to the titan training course, and you constantly stretched. You had to tell Eren you couldn’t train him anymore. He was a little disappointed, but understood you needed time for yourself. _There’s no time to be weak. I can’t be helpless again. I won’t be._ You had a small grin as you entered your quarters. You felt so motivated and excited. You weren’t going to let anyone keep you down. _I’m in control._


	13. Chapter 13

It had been about a week since you started training to get back into shape. As the days passed you felt more and more like yourself. No, actually, you were feeling even better — stronger. You had been so motivated and determined as you pushed yourself to the limit. Your actions during training sessions were as if you were never injured. You walked with your head held high as you approached the stables. You were ready to redeem yourself on today’s mission. You had trained more after dinner last night to make sure you were in optimal shape. 

“Hey, (y/n),” Eren said as he guided his horse out.

“Hey, Eren.”

“You ready for today’s mission?”

“Like you had to ask,” you smiled. You guided (h/n) out of his stall. 

“Someone’s sounding confident.” 

“Let’s just say I’ve been working on a few new moves.” You walked with him to meet up with the rest of the regiment. You waved bye to Eren as he went to join the rest of the Special Operations Squad. You mounted your steed and waited for further instructions. Feeling a little nervous, you clutched the key that rested on your chest. The necklace consisted of a simple black chain and a [key](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/353814114473536645/) that was anything but simple. It was bronze with a small red rose at the top. There was a copper gear about the same size below the rose and to the right. They were both entangled in a few bronze swirls. On one side of the top of the key were two copper leaves. There was also a chain of the same color that wrapped from the head of the key to its teeth. 

 

_“This is for you, (y/n).” Your mother then clasped the chain around your neck._

_“What is it?” a seven year old (y/n) asked._

_“This key is very special. It can unlock all the secrets of the world.”_

_“Whoa~ really?” You held the beautiful key in your hand, curiosity sparkling in your eyes._

_“Yes,” your mother smiled. “That’s why you must always keep it with you. It will keep you safe when I’m not able to. Can you promise me you’ll always wear it?”_

_“I promise.”_

 

You found yourself smiling at the memory. This necklace was your favorite gift from your mother. It was also one of the last things she gave to you before she started losing her memory. Even though you had only been a child at the time, you kept your promise. The only time you took off the necklace was to shower. You’d keep it on if you weren’t afraid it’d rust. You flinched at the sudden shout, bringing you from your thoughts.

“Forward!” Commander Erwin called. You tucked your necklace into your shirt before moving forward with your squad. 

The battalion had changed direction a few times, but everything had been going pretty smoothly. Your squad was placed at the center rear, which means you didn’t see as many titans, but you still had to make sure none got through. Taking advantage of your position, you took a deep breath and admired your surroundings. You were still inside wall Maria, but because it had been abandoned and was now titan territory, it seemed so peaceful. It was mostly open territory with scattered trees, flowers, and overgrown grass, as far as the eye could see. You gasped when you heard a loud pop. You looked up into the sky and saw a streak of black smoke coming from the right flank. _An abnormal._ You fired a black flare to pass the message. As soon as you put the flare gun away you saw the titan running diagonally towards the center of the battalion. _I can’t let it get any further._

You pushed (h/n) to go even faster, as you tried to catch up the titan. This one was unusually fast. You heard two more pops. There was black smoke coming from the left and right sides, but they were both much closer this time. _Three abnormals? What are the odds?_ Suddenly, another titan was in front of you, and another was going to crush you if you didn’t get out of its way. You pulled (h/n) to the right, letting the titan pass. _That looks like two 10 meters and one 15 meter._

“(y/l/n)!” Two senior officers came up next to you. 

“They’re abnormals, sir. They aren’t paying any attention to me,” you explained.

“Get ahead and warn the middle rank. We’ll handle the titans.” You wanted to stay and help take them down, but you nodded and went ahead. You started making your way around the titans. You heard a scream. _Please be ok._ You looked back to hoping to see the two soldiers were ok.

“No!” You watched a titan swallow one soldier, then another titan bit the head off of the other before eating the rest of him. You turned (h/n) around and dashed towards them. _I'll kill them all._ You pulled your blades out, getting ready. You jumped off of (h/n) back then used your 3DM gear to attach to one of the titans. You propelled yourself forward, but before you could get close enough the titan stepped on your cord, pulling you down. You let out a hard grunt as you hit the ground. 

By the time you got back on your feet, the three titans managed to put a lot of distance between you and them. You whistled for (h/n) as you started running after them. You knew you wouldn’t be able to catch them on foot, but, there weren’t any trees or buildings around for you to use your 3DM gear. You whistled for your horse again. _I’m losing them._ Just when you thought the titans would be out of your reach, (h/n) came running up next to you. You quickly mounted your steed before zooming off. Thankfully, (h/n) was able to close most of the distance between you and the titans. You readied your blades once again. As you approached an attacking range, three other soldiers flew up to take the titans down. They almost took them down, but like the two soldiers before them, the titans shoved the three into their mouths. Your blood started to boil at the sight of the blood-stained grass.

“Hyah! Come one, (h/n)!” _I’m going to kill them all._ You squatted on (h/n) back as he neared the titans’ feet. Before you jumped, your eyes caught a glimpse of something in front of the titans. Looking more closely you realized it was another squad. You figured it must be the middle center rank. Your eyes went wide at that realization. _That’s the Levi squad._ You remembered the debriefing of this mission before you left HQ. The purpose was to find a new route to the Shiganshina district, but that only mattered if Eren could help plug the hole in wall Maria. That’s the whole reason the Levi squad was placed in the safest section of the formation. They need to keep Eren safe. As important as it was to keep Eren safe, you couldn’t help but notice that your fear was for someone else. _I can’t let those titans get any closer to him._

You jumped off of (h/n), using your 3DM gear to pull yourself to the titans. You swung around the first, avoiding its swatting hands. When you reached the peak of your swing, you saw an opening to take all three out at once. _I can finally use those new moves,_ you smirked. You spun forward in a spiral, slicing the first two napes out with ease. 

“Whoa.” Even you were surprised at your speed. Using your momentum, you flew to the third titan, blades ready. You repeated the same speedy motion, making the 15 meter monster fall to the ground. You used your 3DM gear to slow your descend downward. You let out a sigh of relief as you jumped down from the titan’s back.

“(y/l/n).” You looked up to see Levi and the rest of the special operations squad. You hadn’t realized how close you had gotten to them while chasing the titans.

You saluted. “Corporal Levi. Are you guys ok?”

“We’re fine. You’re the one who just took out three titans, how are you?” Levi had his eyes locked onto yours with a piercing intensity that put butterflies your stomach.

“I-I’m ok.” You looked away trying to calm your nerves, only to find that the other five members looking at you with a mix of surprise, confusion, and shock. Even Mikasa looked taken aback. _What’s gotten into them?_

“Where’s the rest of your rank?” Levi’s voice brought your eyes back to his. The memory of their recent deaths flooded your mind.

“They fought with courage, sir, but I’m the only one left,” you looked down. “I’m sorry, Corporal. . .I wasn’t fast enough.” You clenched your fists a bit tighter.

There was a pause of silence. “Soldiers die. They all knew the risk. It’s not your fault, (y/n).” You looked up at Levi, who was no longer looking at you, but you could tell his eyes had softened a bit and you’d heard how his voice wasn’t as abrasive as it usually was. But what really took you back was his use of your first name. You’d heard everyone call you (y/n) before, but no one said it the way he did. He made your name sound sweet and delicate, like a daisy. The way your name rolled off his tongue made your heart skip a beat. Before your mind could form another thought, though, the silence was broken by the sound of a flare souring through the sky. 

“It’s green,” Gunther said.

“We’re changing direction,” Levi announced. “We need to get back into formation.” You whistled for (h/n), who came immediately. “What’s your position?”

“Center rear, sir,” you answered as you mounted your horse.

He turned to his squad. “Eld, go with her.”

“But, sir, what about Eren? You have to protect him. We need him if we ever want to reclaim wall Maria.”

“She’s right, Corporal,” Petra added. “Eren’s our priority.”

“That’s an order, Eld,” Levi said sternly.

“Yes, sir,” Eld responded. _What the hell is he thinking? Eren is obviously more important. Why is he sending an elite soldier with me?_ “We should go.” You nodded at him then started towards your position.

Once the two of you were in position, you allowed your mind to wander again. You knew the Corporal obviously had much more experience than you and had much better judgment, but you were seriously struggling to see the brilliance behind his command. _I’m nowhere near as valuable as Eren. Why is he risking his safety?_

“Try not to over think it.” You turned to Eld who was giving you a small smile. He must’ve noticed your confusion. “The corporal sometimes makes decisions that we don’t understand in the moment, but he’s usually right.”

“I’m not questioning his judgment, I’m just trying to find his angle.”

“You don’t have to.” You furrowed your eyebrows. “You trust the Corporal, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course.”

“ _That’s_ your angle. Trust his decision to protect you.” You smiled and nodded in agreement. _Levi’s protecting me?_ You felt your cheeks get warm at the thought. The fuzzy feeling in your stomach soon left, though, when you saw the emergency flare coloring the sky to your left. You started changing direction towards the smoke when Eld called out to you. “Wait.” You turned back to him. “That flare is coming all the way from the left middle. Let the left rear and left front take care of it.”

“The front flanks, have to deal with the most titans, and besides, an emergency’s an emergency. I won’t just sit around when my comrades need help.” You didn’t even wait for Eld to respond as you speed off in the direction of the flare. _I can’t watch any more soldiers die._ As you approached the scene you saw four titans going after three soldiers. _At least they’re not abnormal._ You used your 3DM gear to swing yourself up to the first titan’s nape. This time you pushed yourself to go even faster. You had sliced the napes of all four titans out in less time than it takes some soldiers to take out one. You looked around, and let out a sigh of relief to see that no one had been hurt.

“You’re faster than I thought.” Eld had pulled up next to you, slightly out of breath.

“Uh, thanks,” you giggled.

 

Levi’s P.O.V

 

It was getting late and Levi was exhausted after coming back from the scouting mission. All he wanted to do was sleep, but his mind had other plans. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he saw today, so after tossing and turning in his bed for about an hour, he decided to take a walk. He strolled aimlessly down the quiet halls of HQ in his comfy, black t-shirt and sweats. He tried to think about anything other than what was peaking his curiosity, but a conversation he heard as he passed the mess hall did the exact opposite.

“Wait, what? You’re telling me she’s a rookie!?” _That sounds like Oruo._

“Yeah, we graduated from the training corps the same year.” _Eren._

“That’s makes it even harder to believe she did that.” _Petra._ Levi knew exactly who they were talking about and he probably had more questions than they did. He also knew he needed to hear his team’s thoughts if he ever wanted to get a good nights rest.

“And then she asked if _we_ were ok,” Gunther said.

“Did she remind you guys of someone?” Eld asked. “In the way she took down the titans, I mean.”

Oruo scoffed. “If you’re referring to how she looked _exactly_ like Levi, then yes.”

“I wonder if the Corporal noticed,” Eren said.

“It was kinda hard to miss,” Petra giggled. Of course Levi had immediately recognized his own technique. He was just surprised that it was (y/n) using that form. Not that he was upset or anything. In fact, he felt his ears burn a little at the sight. _She must’ve recently learned how to fight like that._ He felt his lips curve slightly upward at the thought of (y/n) teaching herself how to fight like him. _Does she look up to me?_ His breathing quickened slightly as he remembered the way her round, (e/c) eyes stared up at him with concern. _She’s always taking care of others. Even when she’s the one in danger._  

“You spent the most time with her, Eld. What did you think of her?” Gunther asked.

“While we were positioned in the center rear an emergency flare went off so I got a better look at her on the field. Her form is impeccable, and she makes taking titans down look easy.”

“But?” Petra must’ve noticed his hesitation.

“But she went to aid the other ranks after I told her to let the ranks closer by to handle it. She’s obviously skilled but I don’t she’s experienced enough to make good judgements on the field.”

“Tch,” Levi spat to himself. He knew how dangerous it was for a soldier to be distracted with the safety of others. It's gotten others killed. He turned around and started heading back to his room, having heard enough. _That brat better not die._


	14. Chapter 14

“No offense Hange, but you seriously need to work on your organizational skills,” you giggled from the floor in front of Hange’s desk. She had asked you to come to help her organize her reports again. You didn’t really mind the work. You enjoyed Hange’s company and your conversations were never dull.

“Hey, I am working on it,” she protested. You giggled as you stood to face her. Hange’s desk was a mess of papers and tools that she was trying to organize. You stretched your hands above your head. The two of you had been working a while and you needed an energy boost.

“I’m gonna go get tea. You want anything, Hange?”

“Nope, I’m good, thanks,” she answered still paying attention to what she was doing. “Oh wait. Can you give this to Levi on your way? I keep forgetting to take it to him.”

“Sure.” You took the file from Hange then left her office. You made your way through the sunlit halls and towards Levi’s office. One of the perks of helping Hange was having an excuse to see Levi. Even if it was only for a few minutes, you always looked forward to seeing him. You had become more comfortable around him and seemed to have a hold over your ‘inappropriate’ feelings. As hard as it was to tell yourself you would never have a chance with him, it was the reality. But instead of feeling sorry for your situation, you decided you could at least be good friends with the Corporal. Like Hange. 

Before you knew it, you were standing in front of Levi’s office. You knocked, but there was no answer. “Corporal? It’s (y/l/n), sir.” Silence. You decided to open the door. “Sir?” You scanned the room, but no one was here. _Where could he be?_ You shut the door and started making your way back to Hange’s office. _Maybe he’s in his quarters._ You turned on your heel and started in the direction of the bedrooms. _It can’t hurt to check._  

You knocked on, what you were pretty sure was, Levi’s door. You tried to hide the smirk that had formed on your lips. All you were doing was dropping off some paperwork, but the idea of coming to Levi’s bedroom caused your curiosity to wander. You heard a mumble then the sound of footsteps approaching. Your small smirk was replaced with a flustered expression of surprise as the door opened.

“I told you I was- Oh. Sorry, (y/n). I thought you were Erwin.” Standing in the doorway was definitely Levi. A very shirtless, dripping wet Levi. He must’ve just come out of the shower because all he had on was a white towel wrapped around his waist. His ebony hair was still dripping water onto his chest. The way the water glistened on his muscles made him look sexier than you could handle. Heat rose in your cheeks as you continued to admire his sculpted form. Your eyes roamed from his defined jaw line to his built arms then to his strong chest and abs. “Did you need something?” Your eyes snapped back up to meet his.

“Uh, y-yes sir. Hange told me to give this to you.” You held the file out to him, trying to keep your hand as steady as possible. His hand brushed over yours as he took it from you. You hoped your cheeks weren’t an obvious pink. _Can he make this any harder?_

“Mm,” he hummed as he looked the file over. “I actually have some paperwork for her. Would you mind taking it back to her?”

“Yeah, sure,” you smiled. He turned around and walked further into his room. 

When he didn’t hear you follow, he looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. “It’s in _here_ , idiot. You coming?”

“Oh, right,” you laughed nervously. You took a hesitant step inside and shut the door behind you. If your heart wasn’t racing before it sure was now. _Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. I’m in his room. I’m in Levi’s room._ You followed him to a desk that sat against one of the farther walls, taking in everything you saw in his room. It was spotless, as you expected. This is Levi you’re talking about. There was a bookshelf next to his desk filled with books of different colors and sizes, and you could still see the steam on his bathroom mirror. But what really caught your attention, was the bed against the wall in the center of the room. He had thick, black covers and matching pillows. You found yourself wondering what it’d be like to lay in his bed. To let the soft blanket envelope you. To have Levi’s arm around your waist- _What the hell?_ You shook yourself out of your thoughts. _I sound like a frickin’ creep. Get ahold of yourself, damn it._ You felt heat rise to your cheeks out of embarrassment.

“Here.” Levi handed you a file similar to the one Hange gave you. “Once you give this to Hange, tell that crazy woman to give you a break. You have to get ready for the scouting mission.” You had completely forgotten about that.

“Yes, sir,” you smiled. 

After dropping off the file with Hange, you went back to your quarters to get your gear. You tightened the black straps around your legs and chest, then pulled your boots over your legs. As you slipped your jacket on, you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. You walked over to it and studied the girl looking back. Her (e/c) eyes, pink lips, and (h/c) hair that framed her face. You suddenly found yourself remembering Ethan’s comment when he saw you. _You look just like your mother._ He wasn’t wrong. Whether you liked it or not, the resemblance was definitely there. You clutched the necklace she gave you. Your mother had done some awful things to you, but you didn’t blame her. You knew it was because she was losing her memory. To you, she was the woman who would sing and have tea parties with you. You chose to remember her as the role model you looked up to before she forgot you. _I have to make her proud._ You tucked the necklace into your shirt.

 

“NO! PLEASE, HELP ME!” You swung up to the huge titan’s nape and speedily sliced it out. The giant then dropped the soldier it was holding as it fell to the ground.

“Are you ok?” You asked as you helped your comrade up. 

“Uh, y-yes. Thanks (y/n).” The two of you got back on your horses then got back in formation. You had been assigned to the front right flank for this expedition. You knew that the front of the battalion always saw more titans but it really seemed like they kept coming. _That’s the seventh titan I’ve taken out._  You couldn’t help a small smile to reach your lips. You undoubtedly had one of the highest kill counts among the 104th cadets. You were happy that none of your squad had died yet. Whenever a titan showed up that threatened to harm anyone, you sprung into action. You weren’t taking any chances on this mission. You’d seen your entire squad taken out before, and you were by no means letting that ever happen again. On the following mission, you went on you greatly improved. You had been in the front left flank on that expedition. You worked extra hard to make sure as few lives were lost as possible. You’d managed to make it home with the rest of your squad but you knew more soldiers had fallen in adjacent positions. 

You had been doing much better on this current expedition. Your entire flank was still fighting strong and whenever an abnormal or emergency flare went off nearby, you sped off to help. _We’ll all make it home. I have to make sure of it._ You gasped a smile as your eyes focused on something in the distance.

“It’s the Forest of Giant Trees,” you giggled to yourself. _Yes! This means we're getting closer!_ You followed your flank around the forest. “Sir, why are we going around?” You asked a senior officer. You saw only the center rank actually enter the forest. 

“No idea, kid. Just focus on what’s in front of you.” _What’s the Commander thinking? Our formation means nothing now. We’re riding blind._

As uncomfortable as you were, you decided to hold your tongue. The last time you acted on your own whim, the Commander sent you back to HQ. For some reason the sudden thought of HQ made you think of Levi. Which then lead you to remember the events from earlier. You bit your lip as the image of his perfectly toned body reappeared in your thoughts. 

“(Y/l/n)!” You were pulled from your thoughts at the sound of your name. “It’s an abnormal.” You looked up to see the titan that was running past soldiers, uninterested in them. You silently cursed yourself for getting so easily distracted on a mission. “Let’s take it down.” You nodded to your superior officer, and without skipping a beat, jumped into action. You swung parallel to the beast’s ankles and took out both its achilles. Your superior officer took out the nape as it fell. But just as the two of you got back on your horses, four more titans came from four different directions. Your eyes went wide with horror as four black smoke signals went off. _They’re all abnormal._

You shook away your fear as you turned to your superior officer. “What are your orders, sir?”

“I-” he had the same horrified expression you were just wearing. “I don’t think we can take them all down.” You flinched in surprise at his words. 

“It’s our duty, sir.” He looked at you unfazed. “We have to try,” you smiled. He nodded his expression changing to a more determined one. The two of you, with the help of the rest of your squad, took down the closest one first then the next two. Each time someone would distract the titan while you attacked the nape with astonishing speed. But, as fast as you were, the fourth titan managed to get past your flank. You ran to (h/n) to chase down the titan.

“Wait, (y/l/n).” You looked to see your superior officer ride up next to you. “You won’t be able to take it down in time. Get to the center middle flank and warn the Levi squad. They’ll know what to do.”

“Yes, sir.” With that, you sped off in the direction of the Levi squad. You pushed your steed as fast as he could go, willing you to soon pass the titan. You put more and more distance between you and the titan. 

Soon you saw a clearing in the trees. There, you saw the Levi squad a short distance to your left. You closed the distance and rode parallel to Levi. Just as you were about to speak to the Corporal, you were cut off by the sound of a titan running towards the group. But this one wasn’t coming from the same direction as you. _There’s more._

“There are abnormal titans closing in from different sides. They all seem to be heading here, sir. What are your orders?” you asked. 

“My Squad is to protect Eren, not fight titans. We’ll outrun them.”

“But Corporal-” 

“Unless you plan on taking them all down yourself, you can get back to your position. Your message has been delivered.” He turned back, facing forward. _He can’t be serious._ You looked to your left to see the same titan getting closer. You were about to turn to leave when you suddenly heard the titan’s stomps echoing in your ears. _I can’t do it._

You jumped off of your steed’s back then used your 3DMG to fly through the few trees in between you and the titan. You used it’s abnormal behavior to your advantage to go straight for its nape. After cutting it clean out, you made your way through the trees to the next titan you saw. This one was coming from behind the squad. As you flew towards it another titan joined it. It was the titan your squad had tried to kill earlier had finally caught up. You aligned yourself so that the napes of both titans were exposed. Then in one swift motion, you spun forward and took out both titans. 

As proud as you were to add to your kill count, your work wasn’t done. A fourth titan had passed you from behind. This one was much taller than the others. _Its gotta be at least 25 meters._ You came from behind it at swung down towards the nape, but the titan had dodged out of the way. You quickly attached to its chest and swung yourself back up. Before you could get back to its nape, though, the titan caught you in its hand. You gasped in shock as its grip tightened around you. You tried to wiggle yourself free but it was no use. _This can’t be how it ends._ You jerked your hand up so that your blade cut into the titan’s hand.

Suddenly, you were flying through the air again. The titan had thrown you hard and fast. You passed over the Levi squad before you got control over yourself again. You attached to a tree, then using your momentum, flung yourself around it and back at the titan. It had its hand out trying to reach for Eren. As you quickly spun forward and cut the titan’s hand off, you caught a glimpse of the shocked gazes of the Levi squad on you. You then swung up and took out the titan’s eyes, its hot blood staining your shirt and cheek. _Trying catching me now, ugly._ Now that the titan was blind, you easily swung up and cut out its nape. The Levi squad had passed through the end of the forest. _We made it through,_ you smiled. You landed on the ground and whistled for (h/n), who came running. After mounting your steed, you sped out of the forest to catch up, feeling the hot blood of the titan evaporate off you. You saw the squad stopped not too far from you. 

“Are guys alright?” You asked as you pulled up next to them, a little out of breath.

“Would you stop doing that. It’s annoying,” Levi said bored.

“Sorry, sir,” you looked away. You weren’t really sure what you’d done but you didn’t want to upset the Corporal either.

“What the hell do you think you were doing back there?” Levi asked.

“Uh, killing titans, sir,” you smiled like the answer was obvious.

“No, you blatantly disobeyed orders. I told you to get back to your position.”

“With all due respect sir, you told me to go _unless_ I planned to take down the titans. And you said that it wasn’t the squad’s job to take down titans, which means it’s the rest of the battalion’s job. Well, I’m a part of that group, and there was no way I was going to leave you defenseless.” You gave a small smile, never breaking eye contact with Levi. “If anything,” you continued, “I was doing exactly what you ordered, Corporal.” Although his face didn’t falter from his stoic expression, you could sense his bewilderment. _Look who’s speechless now._

 

Levi’s P.O.V

 

“They’re calling her Humanity’s Guardian Angel,” Erwin commented from the front of his desk. Levi furrowed his brows from across the room. He had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. Levi had come to Erwin’s office after coming back from the mission. “It suits her, considering her impact on the last two expeditions alone.”

“What do you mean?” 

“We usually lose around 30% of our troops on each outing. We only lost 33% of the troops on the last two outings _combined._ ” 

Levi needed to know more before he made any judgments. “How do you know it’s because of her?”

“I moved her position on today’s mission to test just that.” Erwin went behind his desk and pulled out two files. Levi walked over to see what he was looking at. “Both schematics for the last two expeditions show no casualties in her flank and there were fewer deaths in the surrounding flanks than in farther parts of the battalion.” He’d seen her in action, but Levi hadn’t realized just how much she’d done.

“And you're sure it’s not because of anyone else?” Levi really wanted this to be true but he needed to be sure. 

“I didn’t move anyone else.”

Levi scoffed. “It’s starting to sound like you agree with me, Erwin.”

Erwin hesitated. “Levi, are you sure about this?”

“No,” he deadpanned. “But, I’m sure about her.”

“Does this mean you trust her?” Levi could tell Erwin was conflicted. She had cut their losses in half but they still didn’t know her that well. And considering who her father was, it could be a problem later on. As much as he hated admitting it, that was the reality of it. She was still somewhat of a mystery to them. But, if anything, that just made Levi want to know her even more.

“I’d trust her with my life.” _Why the hell would I say that?_ “But if you tell her that, I’ll deny it and tell Hange your secret.” Levi glared.

“Why?” 

“Because it’s a dick move, and you know Hange’ll never let me live it down.”

“You know what I meant.” Of course, he knew Erwin wasn’t talking about Hange. He was talking about why he trusted _her_. If he was being honest, he didn’t really know. What was it that made him so sure? Yeah, she was an outstanding soldier, but trust wasn’t earned by just being the best. He simply had a gut feeling. 

“She’s caring and compassionate, in a world full of hatred and destruction. She puts the safety of others above her own. She has such determination and persistence to succeed in anything she does. She,” he sighed, “she has been shown nothing but pain and cruelty her whole life,” he shook his head, “and yet, she continues to smile.” He locked eyes with Erwin. “She’s the strongest person I’ve ever met, and she has no idea.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my lovelies. It's been a very hectic month. I made this chapter extra long to make up for the hiatus. Hope you enjoy. <3

“Ugh, seriously,” Jean huffed from flat on his back.

“Aw, giving up so soon, Jean?” you teased. The two of you were practicing hand-to-hand combat together behind the stables.

He propped himself up on his elbows. “You wish,” he smirked. You held your hand out to help him up. “I won’t take it so easy on you this time.”

“Oh really?” you giggled. He took a swing, which you easily dodged. You then tripped him, but he pulled you down with him. He then pinned your hands down with his knees on either side of you, keeping you in place. 

“I told you so.” You quickly kneed the back of his thigh then, while he was trying to regain his balance, you swiftly shifted your weight, pushing him down. Now you were on top of him. 

“What were you saying, Jean?”

He sighed, “Yeah, yeah, just get off me already.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his defeated yet arrogant expression as you helped him up. 

“Aw, are you upset you got beat by a girl?” You nudged him with your shoulder.

“Listen here you little-” he put you in a headlock with one arm and ruffled your hair with his other hand.

“Ah! Jean,” you giggled as you tried to escape.

“Hey, guys.” You and Jean looked up to see a smiling Marco.

“Hey Marco, will you tell short-stack over here that I could totally knock her on her ass if I wanted to?” Jean asked, his arm still around your neck.

“The bruises on your body say otherwise,” you smirked.

“Wow, it feels like we’re twelve again,” Marco laughed, causing you and Jean to join him. “Anyway,” Marco continued, “the corporal needs to see you (y/n).”

“Ugh, are you serious?” Jean groaned. “That guy is always putting you to work. Can’t he pick on someone else?”

“It’s alright, Jean,” you smiled. _He really hasn’t changed._ “Where is he?” you turned back to Marco. 

“He’s in the meeting room closest to the mess hall.”

“Thanks.” With that, you made your way towards the room. _I wonder what the Corporal needs. Is it about our last mission?_ You remembered how he was pretty upset that you’d taken on all those titans. _His reaction was priceless,_ you smirked. You couldn’t help but find the way you left him momentarily speechless, hilarious. _Even Humanity’s Strongest Soldier can be rendered speechless._

You knocked on the door before entering. But instead of finding the Corporal, you met four pairs of eyes, none of which were him.

“Are you guys meeting the Corporal, too?” you asked.

“Yeah,” answered Petra. “But, why did he ask for you?”

“Because (y/n)’s joining the Special Operations Squad.” You turned to see Levi who had walked up next to you.

“She is?” Oruo asked.

“I am?”

Levi shot you an intense gaze. “You got something better to do?”

“N-no, sir.” 

He turned back towards the others. “Grab your gear. A new member means a new team. Meet me at the usual spot.” He left just as fast as he entered. You looked back at the group who was still staring at you.

“Hi, I’m Petra,” she smiled as she walked up to you. “This is Gunther, Oruo, and I’m sure you remember Eld.”

“Yes,” you smiled. “I’m (y/n). It’s nice to meet all of you,” you bowed your head slightly.

“No need to be so formal, (y/n),” Petra grinned. “We’re a team now.” You nodded. 

“We should probably go meet the Corporal now,” Gunther reminded. Everyone seemed to agree that keeping the Corporal waiting was not a good idea. The six of you quickly grabbed your gear then went out to the fields. But instead of stopping near the titan course you usually practiced on, they lead you deeper into the forest. 

“Where are we going?” you asked. “Didn’t we pass the course already?”

“That’s the rookie course. We practice on a much more challenging field,” Oruo smirked. _He definitely has an inflated ego,_ you smiled. Soon, the group stopped in front of a gigantic tree that Levi was leaning against.

“Took you guys long enough.” Levi pushed off the tree and faced you. “This course isn’t like the one you’re used to. The titans pop out randomly, and there are more areas you can attack them.” You weren’t that surprised Levi was getting straight to business. In fact, you preferred it much more than being talked to like a kid. “Petra, Oruo, and I will take the left side while Eld, Gunther, and (y/n) take the right. After we take out two titans, (y/n), I want you to switch sides with me. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.” You instantly knew what he was doing. He wanted to see how you would work with the team. You weren’t freaking out, but you did feel a bit nervous. You wanted to impress Levi and the squad and prove that you were good enough to fight alongside them. 

“We have to treat these titans as emergency worthy abnormals,” Gunther explained as the three of you got into position.

“That means we don’t just go for the nape,” Eld continued. “We have to help the soldier going for the nape, too.”

You nodded. “I see. So, we should also go for ligaments, then. Like under the arms and behind the knees.”

“Exactly.”

Whatever nerves you had, quickly melted away once you were in the air. Nothing felt as natural to you as using your 3DMG. It’s one of the reasons you were so successful in taking on titans. You were comfortable and well versed in the equipment you used.

Just as Levi had said, a titan had emerged from in between two trees. Eld and Gunther didn’t hesitate to go after it, and you instinctively followed. Your first thought was to attack the titan’s nape, but, remembering what Eld said, you went for the titan’s achilles instead, while Gunther took out the titan’s eyes and Eld went for the nape. _Whoa, Gunther looked amazing_. You spun forward and took out both ligaments in one fell swoop. Then, you got back into position behind Eld and Gunther.

As you caught your breath you turned to see Levi, Petra, and Oruo took on their titan. You watched in awe as Petra took out the back of the titan’s knees while Levi got its arms and Oruo sliced the nape. They were so in sync with each other and their movements were so flawless it amazed you.

“(Y/n),” Eld called, bringing your attention back. “Why don’t you go for the next nape.”

“Ok,” you smiled. Just as you faced forward, another titan popped out in front of the three of you. _This is my chance._ Eld and Gunther went ahead, taking out the back of its knees and eyes. You then swung up and spun yourself at the nape with frightening speed, cutting it out cleanly. Feeling proud, you quickly got back into formation. You looked towards the Corporal who then motioned for you to trade places with him. 

The two of you locked eyes as you passed each other. It felt like time had slowed for a moment or two. You reminisced in the way his eyes studied you. Even if it was only for a few seconds, his gaze was enough to make your heart flutter. You quickly refocused on the task at hand when you got into formation with Petra and Oruo.

“One more titan to go,” Petra said. 

“Think you can handle it?” Oruo grinned.

“I know I can,” you smirked. A titan came up faster than you expected. Petra and Oruo went after different ligaments while you went towards its nape. _Let’s see if I can try what Gunther did._ Instead of going straight for the titan’s nape, you took out its eyes with the same technique Gunther used then swung around and sliced out the nape with your unique spin. 

You all met up at the end of the course. You were proud of the way you performed but tried not to look arrogant. However, you couldn’t help but let a small lipped smile reach the corners of your mouth.

“Your technique isn’t horrible, but you get sloppy sometimes.” The Corporal looked completely unfazed as if he hadn’t just been flying through the air. “If you work on your form and manage to actually follow my orders, then you might have a shot at being a decent soldier.” Even though his words wouldn’t have sounded even slightly kind to anyone else, all you heard was ‘not horrible’ and ‘being a soldier.’ And considering this was coming from Levi, your heart filled with hope. 

“Really?” you gleamed.

“Relax brat. I said you _might,_ ” he brushed past you. Your smile didn’t falter. Levi led the way back to HQ with Oruo, Eld, and Gunther following with you and Petra behind them.

“Hey (y/n),” Gunther came up next to you. “On the last titan, you hit its eyes before going for the nape. Where did you learn that move from?”

“You,” you smiled. “You looked really cool when you did it on the first titan. So, I thought I’d give it a shot.”

“Wait, that was your _first_ try?”

“Yeah,” you nodded.

“Wow, you’re a fast learner, (y/n),” Petra added.

“Thank you.”

“You were still sloppy.” Oruo had slowed to join the conversation. Eld had followed.

“Oruo!” Petra chided.

“It’s ok,” you interceded. “I know I have to work on it. I just saw how amazing Gunther looked and couldn’t help but try it myself,” you admitted, your smile never falling. You looked towards Gunther who turned his face slightly away to hide the light blush that had dusted his cheeks.

“Hey, (y/n)’s one of us now. We should celebrate,” Eld grinned. “Let’s take (y/n) out for drinks tonight.”

“Yeah,” Petra agreed. “What’d ya say (y/n)?”

“Sure. I’d love to.” You caught a glance of the Corporal. He wasn’t turned around, but his head was facing to the right just enough so you could see the corner of his eye. He could obviously hear you guys talking, but you hadn’t thought he was actually interested in the conversation. “Are we all going?”

“Alcohol and a chance to get out of that boring building? Of course, we’re all going,” Oruo answered. Gunther chuckled in agreement. You saw Levi return to facing forward, without a word, and even though you couldn’t see his face you had a feeling he didn’t expect to go.

“You’re coming too, right Corporal?” For some unknown reason, you wanted him to come with.

Levi turned to face you. “I don’t have _that_ much free time, that I can get wasted at a germ infested bar.”

“Aw, come on, sir. It’ll be fun.” _Why am I trying this hard?_ Not even you knew why you continued to nag. You just seemed to talk without thinking when it came to him. When all he gave you were bored eyes, you added, “I’ll buy you a drink.”

“Alright. If it’ll get you to stop whining, I’ll go.”

“Yay,” you giggled. You turned back to see four equally surprised faces. _Why are they so shocked? I guess the Corporal really doesn’t get drinks with them that often._

 

As you were heading back to your room you bumped into Jean, Sasha, and Marco. 

“Hey guys,” you greeted.

“(y/n),” Sasha smiled. “They told me you had to go see the Corporal. Is everything ok?”

“Things are _way_ better than ok.”

“What do you mean? What happened?” Marco asked.

Your smile widened as you paused for dramatic effect. “He recruited me for the Special Operations Squad!” you squealed with a jump.

“No way!” Sasha joined you.

“That’s awesome, (y/n),” Marco chuckled.

“I’m just surprised it took him this long to realize how amazing you are,” Jean smirked. 

“Thanks, guys,” you smiled. “They’re going to take me out for drinks later. I can’t wait to get to know them.”

“Oo, can I help you pick your outfit?” Sasha asked.

“Sure,” you giggled.

 

Levi’s P.O.V

 

Levi huffed a frustrated sigh as he stood in front of his closet. _Why the hell did I let that brat talk me into this?_ He pulled his black leather jacket out, pulling it over his shoulders and leaving it open over his white t-shirt. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked in the mirror. He wasn’t nervous, but he did feel a little weird about going out tonight. This wasn’t the first time the guys had invited him out for drinks, but it was the first time he’d accepted the invite without being dragged there. 

After settling with what he had on, he made his way to the courtyard. They had agreed to meet there in ten minutes. As Levi walked, his mind wandered to their practice earlier that day. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little impressed with (y/n). Especially, watching how she almost perfectly executed a move she’d seen only once. It seemed that every time he watched her, she’d improved exceptionally since the last time.

What had caught his attention even more, though, was the way her eyes sparkled. He felt his cheeks warm slightly as he remembered her beaming smile. _She got so excited over nothing._ He tried to shake away the thought of her as he rounded a corner. 

“Hey, Corporal.” Levi turned to see Oruo jog up next to him. “Nice to see you taking a break, sir.”

“She promised me a drink.” As the two of them continued down the courtyard, Levi told himself that the drink was the only reason he was really going. _It’s been a real shitty week. I just want a drink._ His efforts to distract himself from (y/n), however, were in vain. The sound of a very distinct giggle brought him back to reality. He and Oruo approached the rest of the group.

“Hi, Corporal,” (y/n) said, the echo of her giggle still in her voice. Levi nodded to her. He tried to ignore the fact that the dimples in her smile made her that much cuter.

 “Now that everyone’s here,” Petra started, “Let’s go.”

 

As the group entered the bar, the lighting made it easier to see everyone. Levi, Eld, and Gunther sat at a table while the others went to grab drinks. In the better lighting he was also able to see that (y/n) was wearing a brown, high waisted mini skirt with buttons down the front, and a black and white striped long sleeve off the shoulders shirt tucked into it. He couldn’t help but notice how her skirt accented her slightly curvy figure. Levi’s stomach felt funny at the thought. _Not again._ He quickly composed himself as the others approached the table. 

“As promised,” (y/n) smiled, handing Levi a glass. She then sat down in the chair to Levi’s right. Fortunately, he’d sat in the chair at the end of the table so she couldn’t sit directly next to him. But that didn’t stop him from realizing their legs would be close enough to touch. 

“Thanks.” He grabbed the glass and took a big sip. Levi knew he shouldn’t be looking at a soldier like this, _especially_ not one of his own subordinates. So alcohol was the obvious solution. _I need to get buzzed as fast as possible._ He was hoping the alcohol would help get rid of the weird feeling he got when (y/n) smiled at him. 

“So how long have you guys known each other?” (y/n) asked. 

“We’ve been together since the cadet corps,” Petra answered. “But it feels like I’ve been with these three losers forever.” 

“I know the feeling,” (y/n) giggled. “I have three losers of my own.” _Ugh, that giggle,_ Levi took another swig. _Nope. I feel nothing._

“Hey, Petra,” Oruro nudged her. “Don’t corrupt the new girl. You're annoying enough all by yourself.” Petra gave him a scowl in return. 

“Anyway,” Eld rolled his eyes. “Where are you from, (y/n)?”

“I currently reside in wall Rose, but I’m originally from the Shiganshina district.” Levi noticed how the mood at the table wavered for a moment. He figured it was probably because the fact that she was from the Shiganshina district, which meant she’d seen the attack five years ago, yet her personality wouldn’t give you that impression. She was always smiling and optimistic while others who’d seen the attack were more closed off and stoic.

“That means you’re from the same place as Eren,” Petra pointed out.

“Yeah.”

“Wait, are you suicidal maniac too?” Gunther asked.

“I’d say I hate titans just as much as Eren does. The difference is, when I fight titans, I plan on coming back in one piece,” she giggled. The others smiled at her comment. _How could someone who's seen so much destruction be so lighthearted?_

“Ok,” Oruo smirked, “time for the real question.” 

(y/n) rested her forearms on the table as she leaned forward. “Yes?”

“What’s your kill count?”

“Thirty-six.” Oruo choked on his drink.

“Already?” Gunther asked.

“Yeah,” (y/n) smiled, “I got a lot on this past mission actually.”

“Yeah, yeah, but how many are actually solo kills?” Oruo crossed his arms.

“Thirty.” _Damn._  

“She already killed more solos than us,” Petra laughed. 

“Not me,” Oruo bragged. “I still have the highest solo kill count.” Levi had to admit he was impressed, but he was even more intrigued. _I’ve never met anyone quite like her before. Kind and optimistic, yet extraordinarily capable and courageous._

The squad drank and talked for a while longer. Once Levi had drunk enough to relax, he began adding to the conversations. He found himself dumbfounded by the way she fit right in with the others. The six them had been talking as if they’d known each other for a few years rather than a few hours.

“I’ll take that,” Oruo took the bottle from Eld’s hands with a grin.

“Are you crazy?” Eld asked. “You can’t handle any more alcohol.”

“Don’t be so stuck up,” Oruo slurred. (y/n) took the bottle from Oruo before he could take another sip. “Hey!”

“I’m saving you from alcohol poisoning. You’ll thank me later,” she smirked as she put the bottle to her lips.

“I’m starting to really like you,” Petra giggled.

“Me too,” Gunther joined. The four of them laughed as Oruo made sloppy motions towards the door, mumbling slurred sentences. _How the hell does she effortlessly fit in with people?_

“Guess that’s our cue,” Eld stood up and went after a tipsy Oruo.

“Yeah, it’s getting late we should probably get going,” Petra agreed. She and Gunther followed with Levi and (y/n) trailing behind them. Eld ended up putting Oruo’s arm over his shoulder to help him walk.

“Tch. He really needs to learn his limit,” Levi remarked. He said it more to himself but was reminded he wasn’t alone when giggles caught his attention.

“No kidding. That drinking habit of his is going to get him in trouble one day,” (y/n) smiled. She continued to talk about something related to hangovers. Levi was hearing what she was saying but all he could focus on was how close (y/n) was walking next to him. There were only a few inches between their shoulders. _Why does she always end up next to me?_ Suddenly, (y/n) let out a small gasp. “I’ll meet you guys back at HQ. Don’t wait up.” And with that, she quickly took off in a different direction.

“Wait, (y/n)!” Eld called. 

“Great,” Gunther sighed, “we lost the kid.”

“Oh no. It’s dark and she’s all alone.” Petra’s face was full of worry. “We have to find her, we can’t leave her out here.” Oruo made a sleepy moan from Eld’s hold.

“We have to get Oruo back ASAP,” Eld pointed out.

“Relax,” Levi deadpanned. “I’ll find her. You guys get Oruo back to HQ.” Levi spoke before he could even process what he was saying. He could’ve sent Petra or Gunther after her, he didn’t know why he volunteered himself. But he started down the street (y/n) had run down nonetheless. 

Levi walked down the torch-lit road only hearing the sound of the gravel crunch under his feet. He didn’t see anything interesting as he continued walking. There were only small shops and a few homes on either side of the road. _What the hell did that brat see to make her run off?_

Then something caught Levi’s eye. _Of course._ He opened the door and walked into the small shop, and just as he suspected, (y/n) was on a ladder examining a shelf of books. _She ran off to a book shop,_ he shook his head as a small smirk reached the corner of his mouth.

“Hello,” a man welcomed him from the cash register. Levi nodded towards him. He leaned against a wall and crossed his arms as he waited for (y/n), who was so focused on her books that she hadn’t noticed his presence.

“What about this one, Elijah?” (y/n) turned towards the man, holding the book out in front of her.

“Ah, now that one’s a classic. It’s about two people who fall in love without realizing they share the same feelings for each other.” 

“What happens? Do they figure out that they’re meant for each other?”

“You’ll just have to read and find out,” Elijah smirked.

Levi’s eyes found (y/n) still standing on the ladder. His heart involuntarily skipped a beat at the sight of a smile spreading across her lips.

“I’ll take it,” she giggled. She then started down the ladder but missed a step. Levi hadn’t even processed what he was doing. His instincts kicked in as he ran towards the ladder, catching (y/n) bridal style. “Corporal?” Her (e/c) eyes were wide with shock.

“(y/n),” he replied. They stayed in that position, never breaking eye contact. Levi could’ve sworn he saw a blush reach her cheeks. His memories from the night in the tree all came rushing back to him.

“Nice catch, sir,” Elijah chuckled. Levi quickly stood (y/n) up.

He cleared his throat, “thanks.” 

Levi waited for (y/n) to buy her book, then the two of them started their way back to HQ.

“You found me,” (y/n) smiled. “I thought you went back with the others.”

“Well someone had to make sure your klutzy self made it home.” Levi glanced over to see (y/n) bitting her lip, just like she had when he’d caught her in the tree. _I wonder what it’d feel like to bite her lips._ Levi’s eyes widened. “What the hell?” he whispered.

“What’d you say?” (y/n) turned to him.

“I asked, ‘how’d you fall.’” 

“Oh, right,” she giggled. Levi let out a sigh of relief. _That was close._ “I missed a step coming down from the ladder.” Levi nodded, already knowing the answer. “Thanks for catching me,” she put a hand on Levi’s arm, causing both of them to stop and face each other. “You’re somehow always there to save me. You’re like my knight in shining armor,” she gleamed. 

 _Shit. Don’t look at me like that, brat._ Levi’s heart was racing. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time. He’d felt lust before, a guy has needs, but no one had ever been able to affect him like this before.

“Don’t be stupid.” He was grateful for how nonchalant his voice sounded. “It’s just a coincidence.”

“Well coincidence is a wonderful thing, isn’t it,” she giggled. _What’s wonderful is that laugh of yours._

“Whatever you say, (y/l/n).” He started walking again.

“Hey,” she called. (y/n)’s hand expectantly fell from its place on his arm as she caught up with him. He could still feel the warm imprint where her hand had been. “What happened to (y/n)?”

Levi could still remember the first time he’d called (y/n) by her first name. It was after she’d blamed herself for some comrades’ deaths. He’d done it by accident but he’d instantly enjoyed the feeling of her name roll off his tongue.

The two of them chatted the entire way back to base. The two of them were talking about anything and everything. Levi found himself realizing that he’d never been able to enjoy anybody’s company like this before. To have no pressure talking — or not talking. He wanted time to stop. He wanted to relish in the moment with her. He felt at ease with her, compared to the stress and annoyance he was usually experiencing.

“And that is why the sky is blue,” she finished.

As he held the door to HQ open for (y/n), he asked skeptically, “Really?”

“Yeah, I read it in a book.” He smirked at the way her eyes filled with passion when she spoke of things she’d learned. Just as he was about to respond, Hange and Erwin came running up to them.

“Finally! Where have you two been?” Hange asked frantically.

Levi furrowed his brows. “Getting drinks. Why? What’s wrong?”

“Ethan escaped,” Erwin explained.

“What do you mean he escaped?” (y/n) asked.

Hange clenched her fists. “We mean that Ethan killed two soldiers, stole a pair of 3DM gear, took a horse, and ran before anyone noticed he was even gone.”

And just like that, Levi’s short-lived ease was replaced with rage and worry.


	16. Chapter 16

Levi’s P.O.V

 

“That is the most ridiculous waste of time I’ve ever heard of,” Levi spat.

“And the timing couldn’t be any worse,” Erwin added. “Ethan is still missing. We can’t risk stalling. He might attack with titans again.”

“So we’ll send out search parties,” Hange said. “This way we’ll have eyes on the streets while we're gone.”

“Why are you so hell-bent on going to this dance anyway?” Levi asked.

“It’s not just any dance. It’s the _king’s_ annual ball. Besides, it’ll give us a chance to bring our work to him. We kinda got kidnapped last time.” Levi raised an eyebrow at her. “And I’ve never been to one of these things before so can we pleeeeeaase go?” She clasped her hands together and looked at the two men with big pleading eyes. Unfazed, Levi opened his mouth to tell her to quit it, but Erwin spoke first.

“Fine,” he sighed. Hange cheered while Levi sent Erwin a glare with his lips slightly parted with disbelief.

“Oh wait,” Hange turned to Levi. “We should bring (y/n) with us.”

“Why the hell would we do that?” Levi crossed his arms.

“Because I like her. And, there’s safety in numbers. Who better to bring than the girl who saved us last time.” She had a point. Levi was well aware of how amazing of a soldier she was. “Plus~” she smirked. “You’re gonna need a date anyway so why not (y/n)?” Levi almost choked.

“I do _not_ need a date.”

“So you’d prefer to show up stag?” Levi clenched his jaw.

Erwin was laughing. “Guess we should probably tell (y/n) we’re leaving in a few hours.” _I’m gonna kill them both._

“I’ll do it!”

“Like hell, you will,” Levi said. “I’ll tell her. You’ve done enough.”

“If you insist,” Hange raised her eyebrows with a smirk. “I’m going to go get some work done before we have to leave.” With that, Hange left the room, leaving a frustrated Levi, trying to resist the urge to punch her in the face.

“You have a _date,”_ Erwin laughed.

“It’s not a date,” Levi protested. “And the only reason Hange thinks it’s a date because you couldn’t tell her no for once.” Erwin was still laughing. _Damn this lovesick idiot._ “You do realize that if (y/n) is my date, then Hange is yours,” he smirked.

Erwin’s laughs soon quieted and were replaced with a slight blush of his cheeks. “T-that’s ridiculous.”

“Whatever you say, Erwin.” Levi started for the door. “I have to go find my not-a-date, date.”

Levi rounded the corner past Erwin’s office and started down the hall. A familiar silhouette caught his attention, as he passed by a window. He turned around to take a second glance. There, in the horse stables, was just the person he was looking for. He exited through the nearest door and quietly approached her. As he neared he could finally see that she was feeding her horse. He could also hear her humming to herself as she did so. He leaned against the side of the entrance with his arms crossed over his chest as a smirk unconsciously formed on his lips as he listened.

(y/n) turned around and gasped, dropping the bucket of feed when she saw Levi. “Corporal! How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know you like to hum.”

Flustered, she knelt down to sweep the feedback into the bucket. “So, what brings you here, sir?”

“The king is throwing his annual ball tonight,” he said, kneeling down to help her. “Erwin, Hange, and I are going. It’s mainly to report the information we meant to give him earlier-” Levi was taken aback by the feeling of their hands accidentally brushing against each other. “Either way,” he stood, (y/n) followed. “Do you want to come with me?” Her (e/c) eyes widened slightly and a blush dusted her cheeks. Levi then realized what his question sounded like. “I-I mean with _us_. Do you want to come with _us_?”

A small smile spread over her lips, revealing her dimples. “Uh, I’d love to.”

“Good,” he nodded. “We’re leaving in a few hours so be ready for me.” _Shit._ “I mean us.” _Real smooth, Levi._ “I’ll come to your room when it’s time.”

“O-Ok.” It was quiet for a few moments. Their eyes stayed glued to each other. _It’s not a date._

She cleared her throat, “Well, I should probably go get ready.”

“Right.” He moved to the side to let her pass. “It’s a classy event. Make sure you wear something decent so you don’t embarrass me.”

She giggled then turned her head to face him. “Don’t worry, sir. I think I have just the dress,” she winked. Frozen in shock, Levi watched her walk away.

_Did that brat just wink at me?_ Heat rose to his cheeks. _That…brat._ He tried to stay mad but he couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle as he walked back to his office.

 

Levi was lost in his work for a while before he realized that he should probably start getting ready. Standing in front of the mirror, he straightened out his bow tie and smoothed out his tux. He sighed, unenthusiastic about going to, what he thought was, a complete waste of time if not for the fact that they’d be delivering information to the king. _I wonder what (y/n) ended up wearing._

“Ugh,” he rolled his eyes. He refused to let himself be even the smallest bit interested in seeing her. He ran his hand through his hair and decided to do something a little classier with it for tonight. He combed his ebony hair back so that his forehead would be exposed. He then put a little hair gel to keep it in place. Seeing the time, he left his room and started towards (y/n)’s. On his way he noticed the roses growing in the window sill.

“You didn’t get her flowers?” Erwin had asked when he’d come to Levi’s office earlier.

“No, I didn’t get the brat flowers,” he'd deadpanned. “It’s not a date, remember.”

“Debatable. But…”

“What?”

“Well, I’m sure she’d appreciate them. Even from her grumpy Corporal.”

Eying the flowers, he’d sighed, “Damnit, Erwin.” He quickly picked the reddest and most full rose he could find, avoiding its thorns, then continued to (y/n)’s dorm. Levi tried to ignore the confused and lingering stares from soldiers as he walked, but he quickly became annoyed. _I’ll make them run an extra mile tomorrow._

He took a breath before knocking on her door. _It’s not a date,_ he told himself as he stared at the rose in his hand.

“Corporal,” (y/n) smiled. It’d be an understatement to say Levi was speechless. His eyes examined every inch of her. From her delicately [_styled_](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/353814114473688305/) (h/c) locks to her smooth perfect skin. He really did try to control the way his heart started speeding up but he just found her absolutely stunning in her off the shoulder red [_gown_](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/353814114473892131/) _._ And he really enjoyed the way her [_necklace_](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/353814114473536645/) rested on her chest, in the little dip of the top of her dress. He realized he’d been staring at her too intensely when her expression became concerning.

“Uh, t-this is for you,” he held the rose out to her.

“Oh, thank you, sir,” her smile returned. She placed the rose in a vase resting on her dresser before turning back to him. “Shall we get going then?” Levi nodded.

Their walk was mostly silent as Levi fought with himself. _It’s not a date. It’s not a date. It’s not a date._ He knew he should say something before it got any more awkward. They’d be spending the whole night together after all.

He turned to her nervously. “You look…nice.”

“Thank you, sir.” _Nice? Seriously Ackerman?_ He mentally slapped himself. “You don’t look bad yourself,” she giggled. He allowed himself to look somewhat amused. He was really just relieved she wasn’t as awkward as he was. _That laugh of her could make anyone brighter._

 

“Wow, (y/n) you look amazing!” Hange grabbed (y/n)’s hands.

“So do you, Hange. Blue is a really good look on you.” The two girls continued to talk while Erwin and Levi were waiting for the carriages to arrive.

“(y/n) looks lovely,” Erwin stated.

“And Hange looks decent for once. What’s your point?”

“Nothing,” he put his hands up in defense. “It’s just that when a girl looks that good, it’s usually because she’s going on a date.”

“Then that’s probably why Hange’s wearing that dress,” Levi smirked. Erwin’s face became dusted with a blush as he stuttered for a retort. Before he was able to form a coherent sentence, though, the carriages pulled up next to them.

Erwin and Hange took the first, while Levi and (y/n) got into the second. Levi held (y/n)’s hand as she stepped up into the carriage. They sat right next to each other, and even in her puffy dress, Levi could feel the warmth of her body where their bodies touched.

“When we get there,” Levi said, trying to distract himself. “It’ll probably be some time before we can speak with the king. So, until we can don’t get carried away with the drinks.”

She turned to him with a soft look of shock, “Do you really think I’m gonna get wasted at the _king’s_ ball?” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She scoffed and crossed her arms. “Jeez, Corporal, would it kill you to have some faith in me? I’m actually quite classy.”

“Yes. I can tell from the way you overpower and outdrink guys twice your size,” he said sarcastically. Levi knew (y/n) had class, he just enjoyed teasing her way more than he should’ve. He was quite amused by the way she clenched her jaw in annoyance.

“How about a little wager, Corporal?” She had a sly smile etched onto her red lips.

Intrigued, Levi played along. “What kind of wager?”

“If I can be classy and ladylike the whole night, nothing vulgar or anything other than sitting up straight and drinking with my pinky up,” she put her pinky up for emphasis. “Then, you owe me a favor.”

Secretly enjoying her competitive nature, Levi pushed further. “And what do I get when you inevitably fail?”

“If I fail, which I won’t, then, I’ll owe you a favor.” He nodded in understanding. “So, do we have a deal, Corporal?” She put her hand out.

Levi took her hand in his with a smirk, “Deal.” She smiled satisfied. “But,” he said, earning a concerned look from (y/n). “Since we’ll be at a classy event, call me Levi.”

To his enjoyment, (y/n)’s full smile returned. “Ok, _Levi._ ” _Why do I love the way she just said my name?_ In that moment, Levi had no idea how the rest of the evening would play out.

 

After a long ride, they’d finally arrived at the ball. Levi exited the carriage first then helped (y/n) down.

“May I?” He offered her his arm. She nodded and placed one hand around his bicep while the other picked up her dress. He flinched at her warm, soft touch. _It’s not a date. It’s not a date._ It could’ve just been his imagination but it looked like (y/n) was just a nervous as he was. Whether or not the reason was the same as his was unknown to him.

As they walked in Levi noticed people glancing in their direction with differing gazes. He took her over to an empty table near the dance floor.

“Hange and Erwin should be joining us soon,” he said. Levi quickly became annoyed with the various stares. _Why the hell are they still staring?_ He glanced at (y/n) who was smiling like a kid in a candy store as she looked around, taking everything in. His anger subsided at the sight of her bright smile.

It was no secret that (y/n) was pretty. Even Levi had to admit she had the ability to effortlessly captures people’s attention. Her elegant looks combined with her charismatic aura, causes heads to turn wherever she goes, yet somehow she’s oblivious to it all. _How can she not even realize that every woman here wants to be her and every man wants to be with her?_

“Levi,” (y/n) broke his train of thought. His gaze met her sparkling (e/c) eyes. “You never told me how beautiful it was here,” she beamed. But the only thing Levi could seem to register was how beautiful (y/n) looked. In a matter of seconds, his heart began to race at the way she smiled at him. Like he was the only person in the room.

_It’s not a date…right?_


	17. Chapter 17

It’s official. You were in love. How could you not be? The two of you were a perfect match. If you were being honest it was love at first sight, you’d only denied it out of your own stubbornness. You were restraining yourself before, but no more. You’d snuck away to the balcony upstairs to be alone together. You were willing to take the risk. It was time for you to admit that you’d fallen head over heels…for the chocolate lava cake. (Haha y’ all thought)

After finishing your small binge of sweet chocolate lava cake, you went to the bathroom to make sure there was nothing on your teeth/mouth/dress. You then snuck back into the ballroom without drawing much attention. You noticed Levi standing near a window talking with Hange and Erwin. You were heading over to them when someone called out to you.

“Excuse me, miss,” a man smiled as he came up to you. He wasn’t extremely tall but enough for you to need to look up at him. He had slicked back auburn hair and deep brown eyes.

You returned a polite smile. “Hello, sir.”

“Please, call me Edward. And you are?”

“(y/n). It’s a pleasure to meet you, Edward.”

“(y/n),” he smiled grabbing your hand. “A beautiful name for a beautiful woman,” he kissed your hand. Heat rose to your cheeks at his action. “And the pleasure is all mine.” You smiled at his dashing sweet talk. “Would you take a walk with me?” He offered you his arm and you accepted. As he led you away, you caught a glimpse of Levi out of the corner of your eye. He was already looking.

 

“And that’s how I won that medal,” Edward boasted.

“Wow, how amazing,” you faked another giggle. _Doesn’t this guy ever stop talking?_ He’d been sharing many stories on his many achievements. You’d tuned him out a while ago but couldn’t find a chance to walk away. He’d taken you down the hall away from the ballroom so that it’d be easier to talk. However, you had something much more interesting on your mind. Levi.

He’d been the only thing on your mind since you’d gotten into the carriage with him. Everything from the feeling of him against you to the way his eyes pierced yours. You even found yourself blushing at how much of a gentleman he was, always taking your hand in his or around his arm. Your thoughts were interrupted yet again, but this time it was by none other than Levi himself.

“Excuse us,” Levi wrapped one hand around your waist, pulling your sides close together. Your heart skipped a beat at his touch. You looked up at him with surprised eyes, but Levi continued to glare at Edward like he’d done something despicable. _Is he…jealous?_ “Miss (y/n)’s presence is needed elsewhere.” His grip tightened just a bit as he led you down the hall back into the ballroom as if he thought he might lose you again.

“What’s wrong?” You asked once Edward was out of earshot.

“Erwin needs to speak to us,” he glanced at you. Silence filled the rest of your walk towards a table in the back. You tried not to get too excited at the fact that Levi’s hand never left your waist. Your heart rate, however, had other plans.

“Found her,” he said when you’d reached Erwin and Hange. Unfortunately, his hand left your waist before he even spoke. “What did you need?”

Erwin was gathering his papers as he answered. “Hange and I are going to speak with the king now but I need you two to stand guard.”

“We don’t need anyone eavesdropping,” Hange added. You had to admit, for a girl who was usually knee deep in titan work, she sure cleaned up nicely. Her blue dress complemented both her eyes and figure. But being the observant soldier you are, you soon realized that the Commander already saw this. _That’s why he can’t hold her gaze,_ you smiled to yourself.

You and Levi followed the taller pair. Erwin and Hange disappeared behind a set of double doors, leaving the two of you to make sure no one else entered. You rested your arms on a window ledge letting the wind wrap around you, while Levi leaned against the wall next to you; his arms crossed over his chest in boredom. You had become lost in your thoughts of admiring the stars. You’d always loved stargazing. Making pictures out of the stars each night was one of your favorite things to do. It always put your mind at ease. Your attention was pulled to the dance floor when the song changed to a slow dance.

All the couples on the floor embraced each other as they swayed across the floor. Their smiles were contagious and their happiness envying. _That looks fun._

“Do you want to dance?” You must’ve been starring for too long and Levi noticed.

“Oh, no that’s ok,” you smiled. As much as you wanted to dance, you couldn’t do that to him. He didn’t seem like someone who liked dancing.

Levi pushed off the wall and was now standing in front of you; his hand extended in offer. “Come on. ‘I really want to dance’ might as well be written across your face.”

Embarrassed that he was able to see through you, a blush spread over your cheeks. “B-But we have to stand guard.”

“We’ll be able to see the door from the dance floor.” He put his hand out further and you hesitantly accepted. He led you into the crowd. He placed your left hand on his shoulder then intertwined your other hand with his and placed his remaining hand on your waist.

You instinctively tensed up as the two of you started moving. While Levi had correctly assumed that you wanted to dance, he had overestimated your experience in actual dancing.

“Relax,” he whispered in your ear, sending chills through your body. “You’re doing fine. Just follow my lead.” You nodded as he pulled away. More comfortable now, you were able to admire all that was Levi Ackerman. How hot he looked in a suit. How you found yourself getting lost in his eyes. How he held you in his arms. How graceful he was dancing with you. The last was probably the most shocking.

The way he guided you around the dance floor with elegance and gentleness. It was like he was trying to show you off while also trying not to break you. _Who would’ve thought_ the _Levi Ackerman would be such a good dancer._ You couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

“What are you smiling at?” _He’s been very observant tonight._

“Nothing.” You tried to hide your smile.

“ _(y/n).”_

“I just never pegged you for the dancing type,” you giggled.

“Really?” he asked, amused. He spun you out then pulled you back into him. All the while keeping in time with the music. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me, (y/n),” he whispered into your ear. A smug grin formed on his lips as he pulled away. Heat rose to your cheeks as your heart raced. _Wipe that annoyingly hot grin off your damn kissable lips._ The music suddenly changed to something more upbeat and fun. Your eyes traveled to the musicians before meeting Levi’s.

“Think you can keep up?” He quirked an eyebrow, challenging you.

“Of course.” His smirk only grew as he sped up his movements. You were suddenly hit with a surge of confidence as your feet moved right along with Levi’s. Your surrounds became a blur as the two of you danced. Your attention was solely on Levi, and his on you. Neither you nor Levi broke the intense eye contact. The two of you swirled in synchronization and harmony.

The more you danced with him the more you couldn't stop smiling. You figured you probably looked like a silly little kid but you couldn’t care less. You didn’t even mind all the staring eyes. _Let them watch,_ you gloated to yourself, _they might actually witness something fun._

The song offered a few opportunities for Levi to spin you out again and you loved each time he did because it meant that he had to pull you back to him and you got to feel him grab you each time. Seeing his smirk wasn’t bad either. You could hear the song was coming to an end and you slightly hated that fact. In the last few seconds of the song, the two of you twirled before Levi dipped you for the finale. His hands were supporting your back and waist while your arms were draped around his neck.

You stayed in that position for a few seconds, seeing nothing but Levi only a few inches away from you. The sound of the two of you gasping for breath drowning out everything else. A few strands of his hair had fallen onto his forehead from all the movement. His face had become a little glossy from his sweat and his smirk was still shining at you. You swore that you’ve never seen a hotter expression in your life. _I want to kiss him. So. Freaking. Bad._

Levi seemed to have come back from his daze first. He raised you back up to stand on your own, bringing your attention back to reality. People had finished their clapping and the musicians played their next piece but Levi had grabbed your hand to lead you away. When you cleared the crowd of people you saw why. Erwin and Hange were standing in front of the double doors you and Levi were supposed to be guarding.

“Thanks for protecting the dance floor,” Hange smirked when you’d finally reached them. Your cheeks burned with embarrassment.

“Did you talk to the king?” Levi asked, unfazed. His expression had returned to its stoic default and his voice was steady, unlike how you were feeling.

“Yes,” Erwin nodded. “We shared all of our findings and he approved of our scouting mission tomorrow.”

“Good. We’ll be able to get some actual work done now.”

“Is there anything else we need to do here?” You asked, finally getting control over your feelings.

“No, we can start heading back,” Hange answered. A teasing grin formed as she continued, “Unless, the two of you would like to continue-”

“Let’s get going,” Levi interjected. He grabbed your hand and led you to the exit. You heard Hange laughing and Erwin trying not to laugh behind you. “Damn kids,” Levi snarled under his breath.

You couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction. He glanced at you, his glare still prominent, but that only made you laugh even more.

The two of you were outside now when Levi asked, “What is so damn funny?” The anger in his voice was gone but he still looked pissed off.

“They saw us dancing,” you laughed. “The commander of the freaking Survey Corps saw me dancing with the Corporal when we were supposed to be working.” A mix of embarrassment and irony perpetuated your laughs. You were happy to see that Levi’s expression had become more amused though.

“Quit laughing,” he said with a deep chuckle. You put your lips together, trying to listen to his command but you couldn’t. “Hey, I said sto-” but his laughs cut him off. The two of you continued to walk without even realizing you were still holding hands.

 

“It wasn’t even that funny,” Levi smiled as he shut the door to the carriage. The two of you had finally calmed down and were heading back to HQ now.

“I know,” you smiled back. “The fact that it was so dumb made it even funnier.”

The two of you talked about the most random things the entire way back. You’ve never seen Levi smile this much but you enjoyed every moment of it. You definitely noticed a difference in his demeanor compared to earlier that day.

He wasn’t stiff anymore. His words flowed easier and he didn’t seem so closed off. He looked more comfortable with the close proximity of your bodies. But then again, so were you. It didn’t feel like sitting with your Corporal anymore. It was more than two people enjoying each others company. It was _more_.

 

“You didn’t have to walk me all the way to my room,” you smiled with a little tilt of your head.

Levi stepped closer to you and shrugged, “We have a mission tomorrow. Couldn’t have you getting lost.” He looked so casual with his hands in his pockets and even though his words were talking about work, you couldn’t help but read into the way he smirked with a hint of amusement in his eyes. There was a moment of silence as the two of you adored the other.

“Thanks for taking me. I had a lot of fun tonight.” _I could stare into your grey eyes all night Levi Ackerman,_ you bit your lip. You saw his eyes flicker down to your lips before returning to your eyes.

“Of course. Never thought I’d say this but…I had fun too.” You saw his eyes flicker down to your lips again.

There was a possibility you were reading him totally wrong. He might just want to get out of here so he could get some sleep, but in that moment you didn’t care. You were selfish. You wanted to kiss him no matter the consequences. You closed the gap between the two of you and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Goodnight, Levi.” With that, you stepped into your room and closed the door behind you. You rested your back against it as you smiled a sigh. _I did it. I kissed Levi Ackerman._ Alright, so you chickened out a bit but you’d technically still kissed him. And the surprise on his face when you’d pulled away was priceless. You twirled around your room with the biggest smile ever spread across your face.

You felt like the happiest girl in the world…until you saw it. Sitting on your bed was an envelope with your name on it. A sudden feeling of uneasiness washed over you. You picked it up and opened the seal. You felt your blood run cold when you saw who it was from. _Ethan._

You grabbed one of the blades from your 3DMG and searched the rest of your room. _He’s been in my room._ After finding nothing else out of place, you returned to your room to read the letter.

 

_My dear daughter (y/n),_

_I’m sure you’re aware of my absence by now. You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to escape that horrid cell._

_I have a proposition that I know you can’t refuse. Meet me at the riverfront at midnight and bring that necklace of yours with you. Come alone. I’ll be waiting._

_p.s. you looked stunning in that red dress._

_Love,_

_Ethan_

 

You stood frozen in your place for what felt like hours. You looked over at the clock. It was 11:43. You didn’t know what to do. It was obviously a trap but what else could you do? Levi might know what to do but you couldn’t involve him. Ethan said to come alone and you knew there’d be consequences if you didn’t. _‘p.s. you looked stunning in that red dress.’ He knows how to find me. He’s been in my room. He’s been watching me._ You suddenly realized that if he's been watching then he might know about Levi. Suddenly there wasn't anything to debate anymore. You quickly got changed and did the only thing you could.

Follow orders.


End file.
